La maldición de año nuevo
by Laura Paty
Summary: Morinaga siempre vivió intrigado de una historia antigua la cual tendrá que vivir en carne propia y conocer en el pasado al hombre del que se enamoró sin conocerlo. ¿Es posible evitar la maldición para salvar al hombre que ama? Historia en tres partes.
1. Parte 1

Toda la vida desde que tengo memoria, había escuchado el relato del joven muchacho que había desaparecido en aquellas extrañas circunstancias y esa historia solía ser muy popular. Se decía que en tiempos antiguos, él junto con su familia habían habitado aquella mansión que ahora se consideraba embrujada…

Mis padres se mudaron conmigo a un antiguo pueblo a las afueras de Stratford Reino unido, cuando yo tenía cuatro años apenas, a razón de que mi padre había recibido una oferta de trabajo en aquel lugar; comenzaría ahí su compañía de telecomunicaciones con ayuda de un querido amigo suyo que residía ahí. De modo que partimos de Francia, lugar donde soy originario, hasta ese hermoso pueblo en el cual crecí aprendiendo ese nuevo idioma para mí.

Nuestra familia era algo adinerada, ya que nunca nos faltó nada y siempre fui bastante mimado. Mis compañeros de la escuela siempre me rechazaban, debía ser a razón de mi extraño acento, puesto que en casa hablábamos francés más que inglés y sobre todo por el raro nombre que mis padres me pusieron en honor a mi bisabuelo japonés. De modo que crecí de una manera algo solitaria recluyéndome en los libros y estudiando mucho. No obstante en todas las oportunidades que tuve, siempre procuré ser amable y agradable a los demás, sin obtener ningún éxito en hacer amigos.

Cierto día, cuatro de mis compañeros del instituto me hablaron mientras me dirigía a la salida de la escuela:

— Hey Morín…si te hablamos a ti Morín Tetsu algo.

Con mucho entusiasmo me aproximé hasta ellos para ver que necesitaban. Dos de ellos eran un par de gemelos bastante delgados. Otro alto y obeso; finalmente el otro chico era de mi estatura, de cabello rubio oscuro. Entonces sin esperar les pregunté:

— Hola, ¿Necesitan algo?

— Resulta que vamos a salir los cuatro a una prueba de valor y queremos que nos acompañes… — Dijo el más alto.

— Eso si no eres un cobarde. — Afirmó uno de los gemelos.

Sus palabras me causaron algo de miedo, pero pensar que podía hacer amigos es una oportunidad que no podía dejar pasar, por lo cual tímidamente respondí:

— Si… voy.

Sin preguntar a donde nos dirigíamos caminé detrás de ellos hasta que me jalaron para decirme que iríamos a la mansión Taylor. Aparte de los trágicos sucesos en aquel lugar, la vieja casa está en ruinas y es algo peligrosa, no obstante los seguiría hasta el fin del mundo con tal de vivir algunos momentos divertidos con otros chicos de mi edad. La mansión Taylor se encuentra en las afueras del pueblo, es un lugar bastante grande, desde afuera tiene un muro de piedra que rodea la construcción, para finalizar en una puerta metálica. Lo que siempre observé cuando llegué a pasar por ahí era la enorme casa en medio de aquella muralla de piedra, con una fachada adornada con arcos en el pórtico, ventanales enormes, techos inclinados, tres pisos y un enorme jardín descuidado que cubría todo con el verde de la maleza. Una vez llegamos ahí, se detuvieron y me explicó el que tenía mi estatura:

— Vamos a ingresar todos con estas lámparas por la parte trasera donde hay unas piedras flojas que nos permitirán entrar.

Asentí con la cabeza, por lo cual rodeamos la casa hasta llegar al lugar que ellos mencionaron, utilizaron una barreta que traían en una de las mochilas y retiraron un par de piedras de la parte baja del muro, uno de los gemelos entro y nos dijo:

— Adelante chicos.

Lo siguió su hermano, luego los dos que restaban me ordenaron.

— Sigues tú.

Agaché la cabeza y me deslicé por el agujero hasta ver el verde del crecido pasto, luego una mano me ayudó a salir. Una vez que todos cruzamos pudimos observar que nos encontramos en la parte trasera de la casa, en lo que parece ser el patio. A mis trece años el enorme pasto donde estamos me asusta un poco, luce como si quisiera devorarnos puesto que me llega hasta la cintura. Lo siguiente que veo es que todo está repleto de verde, muchas enredaderas suben por las paredes de la enorme casa, algunos árboles crecieron sin control e incluso están tapizados con las enredaderas que los cubren un poco. Me sentí bastante pequeño en ese lugar y con ganas de volver pues era posible que algún animal o insecto nos haga daño, temo por ratas, víboras o incluso tarántulas.

Los chicos con los que iba comenzaron a correr dirigiéndose a la casa, yo no podía quedarme atrás, fui con ellos caminando trabajosamente entre la maleza. Una vez cerca de una ventana, el más alto de ellos se aproximó y con la manga del sueter intentó limpiar una parte para mirar hacia dentro:

— No logro ver nada…— Dijo quejándose.

Decidieron usar una piedra para romperla, con la cual también quitaron cuidadosamente los vidrios sobrantes y quedó perfecto para entrar sin lastimarnos. Una vez hecho eso:

— Morín entra tu primero.

Trague saliva y nerviosamente me apoyé en el marco de la ventana, puse un pie arriba y me senté, luego simplemente me dejé caer hacia dentro. El polvo era una espesa capa que cubría todo en esa casa, sabanas grisáceas por la suciedad cubrían todos y cada uno de los muebles en el lugar, parecían personas o animales disfrazados. La madera del suelo crujía con cada paso que daba, sentí algo de miedo, sin embargo a pesar de la débil luz del atardecer que entraba a través del polvo de las ventanas yo caminé recorriendo aquel enorme cuarto. El olor a humedad enrarecía el aire y me hacía sentir pesado. Miré bajo una de las sábanas cuando un crujido fuerte me asustó un poco, el cual fue causado por uno de los chicos que entraba también a la casa. Una cegadora luz me dio en los ojos, miré detenidamente y era la lámpara de mi compañero:

— ¿Qué haces ahí? — Me preguntó puesto que yo estaba en la esquina opuesta de ese enorme salón de té.

— Estaba mirando bajo las sábanas. Hay mesas de té y sillas.

— ¿No te dan miedo los fantasmas? Además no tienes lámpara.

— Aquí solo hay muebles, los muebles no me dan miedo.

Mientras hablamos los demás entraron:

— Toma Morín, lleva tú la lámpara ya que parece que nada te asusta ¿No? — Asentí tímidamente, tomé la lámpara y me aproximé a la puerta para abrirla.

Caminamos por la casa y yo lideraba, moría de miedo pero aparentaba ser valiente para poder hacerme su amigo. La luz de las lámparas no cortaba la oscuridad que nos envolvía, simplemente parecía alumbrar un poco el camino para no tropezar con alguna cosa; seguramente si algún zombie o monstruo nos atacará no lo veríamos venir hasta que fuera demasiado tarde. Pasé la el haz de luz para iluminar algunas extrañas estatuas que estaban por toda la casa con formas de animales labrados en la madera, pareciendo como si las sombras bailaran de manera cuasi diabólica. Sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi piel de pensar que algo está mirándonos recorrer este tenebroso lugar; además de que al llegar a la escalera parecían cobrar vida las estatuas de madera. Decidí subir las enormes escaleras que se encontraban justo frente a la puerta de entrada; escalón tras escalón, lentamente miraba el polvo moverse en mis pies como si la casa recordara las historias de viejos habitantes. Al llegar arriba escuchamos un ruido extraño proveniente de la planta baja, iluminé con la débil luz de la lámpara y vimos una sombra oscura correr de una esquina a otra.

— ¿Qué fue eso? — Dijo uno de ellos.

— Vámonos en este instante de aquí. — respondió otro.

Salimos corriendo a prisa bajando las escaleras para marcharnos inmediatamente, en ese instante al pisar uno de los escalones un rechinido se escuchó, como si fuera el quejido de dolor de alguna persona, no obstante fue uno de los escalones que se rompió atrapando mí pie; al mismo tiempo la lámpara que traía cayó hasta el final de la escalera.

— ¡Ayudaaa! Mi pie se atoró… Por favor no se vayan.

En vano continué suplicando, los demás no se detuvieron a ayudarme, simplemente corrieron en dirección opuesta a donde vimos que la sombra fue. Supongo que salieron puesto que deje de escuchar el crujir de sus pisadas por la casa. Sentía latir mi corazón apresurado, respiré profundo para calmarme y jalé varias veces sin poder liberarme. Casi podía sentir una respiración helada en mi cuello, pero al voltear no había nada, sólo debo zafar mi pie y salir de este lugar. No sabía porque merecía estar en esa situación tan aterradora, alguna cosa extraña estaba abajo y podría atacarme; quizá era un fantasma como en las películas, que robaría mi alma o algún horrible monstruo que me mataría lenta y dolorosamente. En ese instante, la lámpara que alumbraba el piso de abajo me dejó ver que velozmente la sombra que vimos antes, subía por los escalones donde yo estaba. En medio de esa horrible oscuridad no lograba divisar nada a más de un metro, mi corazón parecía detenerse ante el paroxismo que me producía pensar lo que me esperaba; siempre creí que todas esas historias donde son atacados los que se quedan atrás eran mentira, pero ahora que estoy indefenso y atrapado, no puedo más que temer por mi propia vida. No sólo era eso, el miedo me paralizaba, pensé una y otra vez que mi imaginación me jugaba bromas pero mis extremidades no reaccionaban e intenté gritar, pero el pánico fue demasiado que la voz no me salió; de pronto a menos de un metro vi que se aproximó algo y simplemente mi voz se liberó gritando lleno de miedo:

— waaaaaaa.

Entonces para mi tranquilidad era un gato negro que se restregaba en mis piernas, bastante amigable; el pequeño parecía preocupado por mí. Finalmente después de algunos intentos calmados, logré desatorar mi pie de la madera rota. Cargue al felino que ronroneaba felizmente en mis brazos, bajamos hasta el final de la escalera y recogí la lámpara del piso. Acompañado como estaba, decidí irme del lugar pero no recordé el camino de salida, de modo que al mirar la luz entrar debajo de una puerta en uno de los cuartos, caminé hasta ahí. Intenté abrir girando la perilla pero estaba pesada la puerta, de modo que bajé al gato y abrí con algo de trabajo esa enorme puerta de madera vieja, para observar un cuarto bastante iluminado puesto que estaba hecho de cristales sostenidos en una estructura metálica. Las plantas crecían dentro en macetas enormes, aparentemente es un invernadero extraño dentro de la casa; observé que en el techo sobre las macetas había agujeros por los que se filtraba el agua para humedecerlas. El lugar es enorme puesto que tiene una mesa metálica con sillas para sentarse, algunas mesas vacías al fondo, estantes de madera y en una esquina llamó mi atención una escultura muy bien hecha de un joven hermoso. Me aproximé y lo miré detenidamente, tenía el cabello largo, la nariz respingada, unos lentes redondos en su cara y sostenía un enorme libro entre sus manos. Su expresión llena de angustia me causaba un sentimiento extraño; me quedé un largo rato mirando la estatua hasta que el felino daba vueltas en mis piernas llamando mi atención. Se hacía tarde y yo debo volver a mi casa por lo cual salimos del invernadero caminando de nuevo entre la oscuridad y con la lámpara, al pasar por la enorme escalera, el gatito se subió velozmente y yo lo seguí puesto que pensaba adoptarlo.

— Gatito ven, debemos irnos, ¿Dónde estás?

Al llegar hasta arriba me esperaba en el último escalón, sin embargo al intentar agarrarlo corrió hasta la pared como jugando conmigo. De pronto subí la mirada y justo en ese enorme muro estaba el retrato de la familia junto con el muchacho de la estatua. El enorme retrato en la pared donde aparecían él y su familia como atrapados en el tiempo sin la capacidad de morir, por siempre jóvenes en la imagen falsa de lo que una vez fueron personas vivas, me llamaba. Nunca me dio miedo el hermoso rostro con el ceño fruncido enojado o triste, no supe decirlo, solo me intrigaba la terrible historia que se contaba del joven que pereció hacía tantos años atrás. Luego de un rato de admirar el cuadro, tomé al gato, lo coloqué en mi mochila con la cabeza asomada y partimos buscando la salida hasta encontrarla, cruzamos el jardín y salimos por el agujero.

Al llegar a casa le mostré a mamá el felino que me había encontrado.

— Mamá mira… ¿Se puede quedar?

— De ninguna forma, seguramente arañará los muebles y además voy a tener que limpiar suciedad de gato.

— Anda mamá, no tengo amigos y él me hará compañía. Yo limpiaré lo que ensucie y no permitiré que ande por la casa sin vigilancia.

— Está bien Tetsuhiro, pero a la primera cosa que haga se va.

— Si mamá.

Esa noche mí amigo felino, al cual nombré sombra, dormimos en mi cama; bien tapados puesto que hacía bastante frío.

La mañana clareaba cuando sentí que mi amigo me pisaba con sus patitas peludas el cachete, luego comenzó a rascar la ventana, pues seguramente tenía la urgencia de salir. Abrí la ventana esperando que fuera precavido; entonces caminó sobre el tejado hasta donde calculó una distancia prudente al contenedor de basura y finalmente bajó al jardín para hacer sus necesidades. Una vez concluyó, regresó rápidamente a mi habitación volviendo juntos a taparnos y dormir un rato más. Mi nuevo amigo es bastante listo, por lo cual lo dejé en mi habitación mientras fui a la escuela, le puse comida y agua; además de dejarle la ventana semi abierta. Él por su parte se quedó durmiendo en la cama.

Una vez en el instituto, los compañeros con los que fui a la mansión no me dirigieron la mirada, incluso me ignoraron, fue cuando supe que solo me habían usado para probar mi valor, quizá pensaban burlarse de mí, pero al final escaparon asustados corriendo. Saliendo de la escuela fui directo a casa para ver a sombra y me lo llevé en la mochila para entrar a la mansión acompañado; necesitaba volver a ver ese lindo rostro. Llegamos frente a la pintura y me embelesaba este chico mucho mayor que yo, seguramente con más de veinte años, me flechó su forma de mirar. Cuando bajé al invernadero sombra y yo nos quedamos un rato en ese lugar, yo acomodé una silla y observé cada uno de los detalles de la figura de piedra, su bolsa en un costado, el pesado libro y su boca como hablando. Por la noche regresé a casa y mamá parecía molesta.

— ¿Dónde estabas?

— Salimos a estudiar a casa de un amigo.

— ¿Salimos? ¿Quién?

— Sombra y yo.

— Más te vale que el gato no haga nada en la casa.

— Si mamá, es un buen gato.

Desde ese día utilicé el pretexto de ir a estudiar con amigos para quedarme estudiando frente a mi amor imposible de piedra, limpié la zona, de manera que sombra y yo comíamos ahí a la par de estudiar; realmente no había nada que temer en aquella mansión. Solía platicarle todos los días a mis dos amigos sobre mi día, a pesar de que ninguno contestaba me sentía acompañado. Cierta vez, en época de calor me quede dormido y me despertó la luz del amanecer; salimos corriendo hasta casa y furtivamente entramos sin que lo notara nadie.

Las estaciones se volvieron cambiantes apresuradamente y a mis dieciocho años, concluí el instituto junto con los compañeros que lograron acreditar sus materias satisfactoriamente como yo. Mi padre toda la vida quiso que estudiara medicina o algo relacionado, así que simplemente elegí Farmacología, complaciendo sus deseos. Sombra y yo nos mudamos al campus, cómodamente él se instaló en mi habitación, se adaptaba perfectamente, saliendo a pasear por ahí y regresar a dormir sobre mi cama. La carrera es bastante pesada, pero yo tenía habilidad para estudiar fervientemente, así que no había reto que el trabajo duro no supere, por ello esos tres años que duró la carrera estaba considerablemente ocupado estudiando. Llegue a salir a algunas fiestas con compañeros, pero no me gustaban puesto que me sentía fuera de lugar, no bebía, ni bailaba; me fastidiaban los ritmos ruidosos. Además de todo eso, solía ser muy desconfiado, razón por la cual no hice amigos cercanos ni mucho menos tuve alguna relación amorosa. Cada que alguna chica o chico se me declaró sentí que podían burlarse de mí, y simplemente nadie me atraía para intentar todo eso que las parejas hacen; entonces seguía siendo virgen y jamás he sido besado. A pesar de ello disfrutaba mis ratos libres en compañía de mi mejor amigo sombra; ambos íbamos a una zona solitaria con plantas y muchos árboles, para recordar nuestras horas en la mansión, extrañaba a mi amigo de piedra, el cual aguardaba mi regreso, yo crecía cada año y el permanecía joven esperando un día ser de la misma edad.

A los tres años, tal cual duran las carreras universitarias en Reino unido, finalicé mis estudios y mis orgullosos padres asistieron a mi graduación. Aunque no tenía deseos de trabajar en mi profesión, por ello suplique que me permitieran seguir el sueño de mi vida. Anhelaba desentrañar los misterios de esa mansión, quería conocer la historia y vida de ese personaje de piedra, porque no se su nombre ni nada relevante. Averigüe que si estudiaba Historia del arte podría serme de ayuda para mis propósitos. Afortunadamente mis orgullosos padres no pusieron resistencia a mis deseos y continuaron apoyándome económicamente para cumplir mis sueños.

Durante el nuevo ciclo escolar ingresé a los estudios de Historia del arte, en esta ocasión me son apasionantes, las cosas de la antigüedad resultan asombrosas, todos esos conocimientos me transportaban a épocas y lugares distintos; gracias a estos reflexionaba sobre los sentimientos de los artistas y conseguía apreciar las cosas de formas múltiples, tanto objetiva como subjetivamente. Avanzaba en los estudios con la meta en mi cabeza de investigar todo sobre esa mansión; de esa manera estudiaba afanosamente en los libros que tenía la biblioteca, no obstante nada logré conseguir sobre ella. Cierto día mientras charlaba con el profesor Hamilton acerca de cómo investigar datos históricos:

— Dígame Tetsuhiro, porque tanto afán de indagar los misterios de esa casa de su pueblo.

— Es que desde pequeño he estado intrigado sobre la historia de la familia que habito esa casa. Las historias son variadas, algunos cuentan que esa familia que poseía una vasta plantación, en donde se realizaban ritos satánicos y por ello fueron maldecidos; su hija murió de peste bubónica y su hijo mayor desapareció. Una vez ocurrió eso el padre se volvió loco y su segundo hijo tuvo que asumir el cuidado de lo poco que les quedaba, desposó una chica con fortuna para ayudar a solventar las pérdidas, pero fueron maldecidos también sin tener ningún hijo. Al morir la pareja, la casa pasó a manos de uno de los amigos del dueño pero de nuevo fue maldecido de alguna forma, hasta que finalmente el pueblo entero comenzó a decir que esa mansión estaba hechizada.

— Qué interesante historia, se nota que te apasiona… — El profesor me respondió contándome una forma para convertir esa casa en un museo.

Me ayudó a preparar una moción para proponer que la mansión se convirtiera en lugar protegido y adquirido por el gobierno como zona turística; haciendo que el estado se encargue de solventar gastos para su reacondicionamiento, pero tardaba años de trámites administrativos. Cuando finalmente había logrado que fuera aceptada la moción, yo ya era un historiador del arte, pero recién había conseguido un empleo en un laboratorio del pueblo donde vivía mi familia. Ahora que tenía veinticuatro años, mis padres se preocupaban puesto que no tenía una novia para casarme y darles nietos; siempre insistían en que conociera chicas y todas esas cosas para poder ser feliz, pero yo lo seguía siendo al lado de mi querido amigo sombra, el cual era un viejo gato que dormía la mayor parte del día. Una llamada del profesor Hamilton que se había convertido en fanático de la misma historia, me llenó de alegría:

— ¿Tetsuhiro cómo has estado?

— Profesor Hamilton que gusto saludarlo.

— Tengo buenas noticias, la vieja mansión ha sido adquirida por el gobierno, como patrimonio y estoy a cargo de su restauración, de modo que quiero saber si te interesa trabajar a mi lado.

— Por supuesto, ¿desde cuándo?

— ¿Mañana mismo podrías venir?

— Sin duda.

Dejé mi nuevo empleo y con la ayuda de ese mismo profesor conseguí convertirme en restaurador, curador e investigador del nuevo museo que abriría sus puertas una vez que fuera seguro para el público. Todo gracias a que le inculqué la curiosidad de investigar ese misterio.

Junto con muchas personas trabajamos limpiando la enorme casa, revisando, inventariando todas las cosas encontradas ahí y por supuesto restaurando lo que el tiempo había dañado. Encontramos registros y algunas cosas sobre la plantación, además de los nombres de los muertos durante la peste. Fotos y más fotos familiares de los distintos dueños del lugar, pero sin nada que nos llevara a la desaparición del hijo mayor de los Taylor. No obstante conocí finalmente el nombre del chico de la estatua, Souichi Taylor nacido en Inglaterra pero con madre oriental y tenía un nombre tan peculiar como el mío.

Tres meses pasaron rápidamente, la víspera de navidad para los compañeros de mi trabajo es algo tan importante a diferencia de mí, de modo que yo no tomé las vacaciones y me quedé trabajando en la mansión; puesto que vivía bastante cerca del lugar. Todos los días desde que me volví restaurador se me permitía llevar a mi felino a la casa, el cual dormía en una camita siempre cerca de donde yo trabajaba; ahora que todos habían partido, estamos solos y le platico tantas cosas al pequeño. Me intrigaba cada vez más que no pudimos hallar ninguna información del por qué desapareció Souichi Taylor, esa noche me acerque a su estatua y le pregunté directamente como si fuera una persona:

— ¿Cómo puedo descubrir que te ocurrió? Dame una pista Souichi, quiero conocerte.

Nos retiramos sombra y yo a descansar al departamento, cenamos algo y fuimos a dormir.

Caminaba por la enorme mansión iluminada por velas y enormes candelabros por todas partes, no había nada de polvo, la madera parecía pulida y nueva. El lugar lucía bastante lujoso lleno de los muebles antiguos que estaba restaurando y fue cuando lo vi pasar, Souichi se detuvo frente a mí y me dijo:

— ¡Qué esperas ahí parado! Ven, debes ayudarme.

Lo seguí al piso de arriba y llegamos a una habitación con una cama que tenía un marco de madera hasta el techo con cortinas rodeándola.

— Ven mira, debes buscar aqui. — Señaló debajo de la cama.

Me aproximé y una vez que ambos nos encontrabamos a medio entrar bajo la cama, sacó un cuchillo de su bolsa del pantalón y presionó en la esquina de uno de los tablones zafándolo fácilmente.

— Las respuestas están todas aquí, si consigues ayudarme dejaré de estar atrapado entre los mundos.

— ¿Cómo puedo?

Al decirle eso simplemente desperté de un sobresalto con el corazón latiendo en mi garganta. La mañana siguiente no podía esperar para llegar al lugar, me duché y salí junto con sombra para allá. Lo dejé en su lugarcito y subí apresuradamente hasta la habitación en mi sueño, usando cuidadosamente las herramientas, abrí el tablón y descubrí una cajita de unos treinta centímetros cuadrados. Bajé las escaleras, cuidadosamente destapé la caja y miré el contenido. Había algunas libretas junto con varios objetos, me senté al lado de sombra en uno de los sillones y comencé a leerle:

POV SOUICHI

Mi madre me enseñó a leer y escribir, dijo que era importante estudiar para crecer, también me obligo a escribir este estúpido diario así que aquí lo tienen. Nací el dos de agosto en 1644 en el pueblo de Stratford…

Me vuelven a obligar a escribir en esta libreta, así que aquí va: Tengo diez años es diecisiete de julio de 1654 y me mandarán a estudiar lejos, yo no quiero ir pero así es la vida; mi madre insiste en que debo estudiar.

Hoy es septiembre cinco de 1654. Mis padres pagaron esta escuela que más bien parece una prisión, tengo una habitación compartida con un chico de mi edad y desde muy temprano nos llevan a desayunar, luego a hacer actividad física al aire libre, para finalmente ir a estudiar una gran parte del día.

Enero 23 de 1656. Ahora los miserables profesores me dicen que hacer, inventaron las horas de biblioteca para mantenernos ocupados por las tardes, ya que dicen que algunos fueron al pueblo más cercano e hicieron travesuras. Nota para mí, cuando terminé esta escuela voy a golpear a varios de ellos.

Julio 31 de 1662. Acabo de entrar a otra escuela, mi padre quería que me casara pero le dije que me gustaba mucho estudiar y tenía la intensión de ser médico, por lo cual me permitió continuar mis estudios.

Octubre 18 de 1662. El día de hoy mi compañero de habitación me besó y aunque lo golpeé creo que me gustó bastante, al parecer mi cuerpo reacciona de una manera totalmente diferente a antes, me ha crecido bello en partes donde antes no tenía, según nos explicaron son cambios normales.

Marzo 9 de 1663. El día de ayer me sentía extraño, siempre me había concentrado en estudiar ya que me parece muy gratificante, sin embargo no podía hacerlo, puesto que estaba duro en esa zona, de modo que cuando comencé a tocar mi pene, apareció el compañero de mi habitación y me dijo que podría ayudarme con mi problema. Al principio me resistí pero cuando su boca toco esas zonas sensibles me entregué al placer que me produjo aquello, tuve algo de miedo pero fue realmente increíble todo eso.

Enero 12 de 1664. Me acostumbre tanto a él, creo que sentía mi corazón latir cuando él y yo nos uníamos, seguramente jamás lo volveré a ver pues se fue de regreso a su pueblo a casarse. Detestaba estar a su merced y siempre ceder a mis deseos carnales, experimentamos tantas cosas que aparentemente no podré olvidar, mi cuerpo extraña al suyo.

Septiembre 23 de 1664. Voy de regreso a casa sin finalizar mis estudios en medicina, puesto que mi padre enfermó y debo hacerme cargo de las cosas de la plantación mientras se recupera, sin lugar a dudas intentarán hacer que despose a una mujer para que herede definitivamente el control de todo, pero yo no quiero. Mi único deseo es continuar estudiando, nada me apasiona realmente.

Septiembre 27 de 1664. El día de hoy en el pueblo conocí al boticario, pues debía comprar una medicina para mi padre. El viejo parecía saber bastante y usaba plantas extrañas que yo desconocía de mis estudios, me intrigó tanto la destreza de aquél hombre que le pedí enseñarme y amablemente accedió; de modo que mañana comenzaré a estudiar otra vez.

POV TETSUHIRO

Lo subsecuente se tornó bastante interesante, describía a detalle todas y cada una de las enseñanzas del hombre, sin embargo lo que más me intrigó es que dijera que su maestro fuera un druida. Hablaba de realización de hechizos y cosas extrañas que nada tienen que ver con la ciencia, muchos versos y enseñanzas filosóficas de los pitagóricos y la reencarnación. Los preceptos del bien y del mal, de realizar los hechizos en pro de otros sin buscar beneficio personal, junto con el uso sabio de la magia y el enorme libro que estudiaba incansablemente.

Venían muchos hechizos y fórmulas realizadas con plantas, ritos extraños con símbolos dibujados. Lo más increíble es que cuenta que el anciano murió a los pocos meses heredándole aquél libro del que tanto hace énfasis. Luego de eso …

POV SOUICHI

Enero 3 de 1665. El anciano murió hace un par de días, todavía me preguntaba si realmente funcionarían aquellas extrañas enseñanzas, a pesar de aprender versos y ritos extraños nunca vi nada de magia como él contaba, quizá yo no tenía el don de realizar algo así o simplemente eran patrañas.

Marzo 20 de 1665. Hace unos días mi querida madre falleció, no tenía ánimo para continuar con mis estudios en las enseñanzas druidas hasta que mi querida hermana comenzó el día de hoy con los extraños síntomas de la enfermedad a la que nombran como peste bubónica. La fiebre es tan alta que los medicamentos no pueden bajarla, la metí en agua helada para intentar ayudarla, el dolor en las articulaciones es tan horrible para ella que no puede moverse por sí misma. Tengo miedo por mi salud pero más que otra cosa deseo ayudarla, quizá en ese libro de magia exista algo que salve su vida.

Marzo 31 de 1665. El día de hoy los experimentos extraños con los símbolos que aprendí parecen ser totalmente inútiles, sin embargo algunos brebajes que preparo ayudan a aliviar algunas molestias de ella; desafortunadamente cada vez la veo peor.

Abril 17 de 1665. Ayer por la tarde la enterramos, me siento tan mal, quiero creer que si la magia es real podré encontrar algo en ese estúpido libro que me devuelva a mi hermana y madre, probaré todo, cualquier cosa que me ayude a recuperarlas.

Mayo 16 de 1665. Hace unos días encontré un extraño hechizo que sólo se puede realizar exactamente a media noche durante el último día del año, dice ahí que es un recurso que nadie usa puesto que debes entregar tu propia alma a cambio de tu deseo y la única cosa que puede evitar la maldición es la total entrega. Decidí vender mi propia alma con tal de regresar y prevenir que mamá se infectara cuando visitó los almacenes de grano; porque se sabe que esa infección está relacionada con las ratas que roban el trigo.

Diciembre 30 de 1665. Esperé pacientemente a que transcurrieran los meses hasta que ahora que falta solo un día, me queda confiar en que todo salga bien…

POV TETSUHIRO.

Leí con detenimiento los locos hechizos que describía para realizar su viaje por el tiempo, junto con la venta de su alma, el uso de su propia sangre y el extraño brebaje con las palabras para finalizar el rito. La última cosa escrita era esa frase:

 _Si todo sale bien no importa realmente lo que me ocurra._

Me intrigó tanto el no saber lo que había pasado después de eso, simplemente no había explicación lógica para su desaparición. Indague en los registros de la casa y comencé a pensar que quizá si logró viajar, sin embargo mi sueño donde me mostró los diarios, dijo que estaba atrapado en dos mundos. Leí obsesivamente los diarios una y otra vez para encontrar respuestas, además de que sentí una extraña fascinación por esa persona, por Souichi…

Tuve que dejar mis investigaciones el siguiente día puesto que mi madre llamó suplicando para que asistiera en la cena de navidad. Sombra y yo los acompañamos pero esa noche lo noté extraño, parecía estar tan cansado que no quiso comer y se quedó dormido en mi cama. Una vez terminada la cena y el brindis, fui a dormir junto con mi querido amigo.

La mañana siguiente algo muy horrible me esperaba, sombra estaba inerte, parecía dormir tranquilamente a mi lado, pero al tocarlo semejaba estar hecho de cartón, su avanzada edad le había ganado y seguramente sufrió un paro cardiaco durante la noche. No sabía qué hacer, tomé una sábana y lo envolví en mis brazos, las lágrimas rodaban por mis ojos y los sollozos se volvieron tan ruidosos que mi madre intrigada toco a mi puerta:

— ¿Tetsuhiro te sientes bien?

— Som…bra…

Alcancé a pronunciar apenas entre mi llanto que me cerraba la garganta. Ella abrió la puerta y de inmediato me abrazó por la espalda puesto que yo tenía a sombra entre mis brazos.

— Lo siento tanto hijo. Sabes que él te adoraba pero ya estaba muy viejito y no podía quedarse más.

— Yo lo quería tanto… era mi mejor amigo. — Respondí lleno de dolor.

— Ven hijo déjalo sobre la cama en lo que preparamos su funeral en el jardín.

— Eres tan insensible… ¡que no ves que no quiero dejarlo! ¡No se puede ir sin despedirse!

— Calma hijo, no te preocupes tomate tu tiempo en despedirte.

No quise seguir hablando, nadie comprendería mi sufrimiento puesto que lo veían como un simple animal y para mí era mi mejor amigo, mi confidente y mi compañero. Deseaba creer de alguna manera que existiera el cielo para poder encontrarlo de nuevo, pero desafortunadamente no tenía ese tipo de creencias. Me causa tanto dolor en el pecho que siento que estoy muriendo de tristeza.

Algunas horas después me levanté con sombra entre mis brazos y lo deje en la cama, mi madre no dijo nada, solo me abrazó al verme salir. Tomé la pala y el pico del garaje y comencé a cavar un agujero, hasta provocarme mucho cansancio para dejar de sentir esta pena. Cavé tan profundo que me llegó hasta la cintura el hoyo, fui por su cadáver pero le quité su collar y junto con mi madre lo enterramos. No podía hablar, ni decir nada, entonces mi madre habló:

— Adiós sombra, fuiste un gato muy amado, siempre tan bien portado y bueno. Gracias por acompañarnos y acompañar a Tetsuhiro todos estos años.

Inevitablemente lloré amargamente mientras vertía la tierra sobre su cuerpo.

Luego del funeral me despedí de mamá para ir a casa a estar solo. Ese día no fui al trabajo y simplemente me quedé en cama hasta cansarme de llorar y dormir profundamente.

La mañana siguiente no tuve ganas de salir de mi departamento, sin embargo fui a la mansión a trabajar para evadir mi dolor, no quería pensar en ello, me concentré en las reparaciones. Dejé de lado la lectura de los diarios para trabajar sin pensar en nada pero el último día del año mi madre insistió en que fuera a casa, cosa que abrió mi herida y evidentemente rehusé ir con ellos.

A pesar de estar trabajando y traer mi chaleco con bolsas llenas de materiales como cinceles brochas y artículos personales, me retiré a la tienda más cercana comprando algunas bebidas alcohólicas y refrescos. Mientras más tarde se hacía de alguna forma recordaba mi pérdida y el alcohol no ayudaba más que a hacerme llorar. Llegue con mi amigo de piedra para contarle mi pena sosteniendo el collar de sombra entre mis dedos, abracé la estatua puesto que siento los mareos del alcohol, luego recordé que el pobre tipo arriesgó su vida por un dolor como el mío. Apreté el collar mientras llegaron sus palabras a mi cabeza, sus locos hechizos en especial el último; el cual repetí en voz alta mientras lo recordaba:

— Fuerza inhóspita desde el principio del mundo, del principio de todo. Sangre te doy, sangre por vida, vida por alma, alma por cuerpo. Detén el reloj de vida con mi sangre, da luz a sus ojos… El corazón que en mi late a cambio de quienes a la tumba he custodiado.

Cuando terminé de recitarlo sentí que me ardió un poco la mano que apretaba el collar de sombra y me fijé que mi dedo sangraba, me iba a separar de la estatua cuando escuche las campanadas de la iglesia que anunciaba la llegada del año nuevo. En ese momento me sentí mareado y con mucha nausea, cada segundo se hizo lento y me desmayé.

Al despertar en el suelo del invernadero con una jaqueca horrible, supe que me dormí totalmente ebrio. Guardé el collar de sombra en mi bolsa del pantalón, luego puse ambas manos en el piso y me levanté trabajosamente. Miré detenidamente puesto que las cosas parecían más brillantes que la última vez que las vi. Noté que no estaba la estatua del invernadero, ni la mesa metálica con sillas del centro. Al fondo las mesas de madera tenían envases y plantas machacadas, parecía un laboratorio más que invernadero. Los marcos de los cristales brillaban sin oxido y lo más extraño fue la puerta que parecía tan nueva.

Salí de ahí, caminé un poco y volví a desmayarme. Una bofetada en mi rostro me despertó al instante, pero los párpados me pesaban así que escuché:

— Hey tú, gusano ¿qué rayos haces en mi casa? — Una voz de mando me hablaba mientras abrí un poco los ojos.

— Hermano déjalo descansar, no parece ser un vago, de hecho luce como un extranjero, incluso podría ser un noble, ¿no ves que se ve muy bien vestido? — Respondió otra voz un tanto amable.

— ¡Qué más da! Será mejor que…

Mi cuerpo pesaba de nuevo por lo cual simplemente dejé de escuchar las voces a mí alrededor. Sentí que había dormido demasiado, cuando finalmente pude abrir los ojos, me encontraba en una enorme cama de las del museo, sin embargo estaba atado a ella, cuando miré a un costado había un hombre durmiendo recargado sobre la cama, pero no sólo era un hombre cualquiera, es Souichi Taylor. Me sentí bastante asustado puesto que no tenía idea que clase de truco es este, las estatuas no resucitan. Jalé las cuerdas para soltarme pero me resultó imposible, entonces decidí hablar:

— ¿Souichi? — Dije con la voz algo tímida, para luego hacerlo más fuerte — Souichi — Pero seguía sin responder hasta que lo dije lo más fuerte que pude — SOUICHI DEJAME IR —

— ¿Quién te crees que eres para ordenarme? Además de que invades mi casa, ahora te atreves a gritarme, idiota.

— Lo siento, ¿pero realmente eres tú? ¿Souichi Taylor de 1644?

— Pero claro, eres un retardado seguramente. ¿De qué lugar escapaste?

— No soy ningún retardado, ¿qué hora es? — Miró a la ventana y respondió.

— Deben ser como las diez de la mañana. ¿Ahora tu dime que rayos haces en mi casa?

— Lo siento mucho, tu casa la compró el gobierno y ahora es un museo ¿Puedes soltarme?

— ¿Museo? ¿Qué es eso? Sin duda escapaste de un hospital mental. ¿Sabes tu nombre?

— Tetsuhiro Morín. Pero no soy ningún loco, soy historiador del arte y conozco tu vida. Tu nombre es Souichi Taylor naciste aquí, tu madre es oriental. Tienes dos hermanos…

— Cállate no menciones a mi madre ni a mi hermana que en paz descansan. ¿Cómo demonios sabes esas cosas?

— Siento tanto tu pérdida... ¿Pero puedes liberarme ya?

— Está bien, no pareces peligroso. Pero si intentas algo te moleré a golpes.

— Claro, descuida no te haré nada.

Me levanté de la cama y miré por la ventana, cosa que me sorprendió sobremanera. No habían calles pavimentadas, ni autos; habían carretas y algunos animales por todas partes, no existían muchas casas y parecía que había extensiones de plantación de trigo. De mis pantalones saqué el celular e intenté marcar a casa pero no detectaba la red celular mi teléfono. Pensé que debía ser un sueño, puesto que yo estaba en mil seiscientos y algo. El tipo me miraba con asombro mientras daba vueltas en la habitación, hasta que decidí preguntar:

— ¿Qué año es?

— Ahhhh (suspiro) Es 1665.

— No puede ser, viajé por el tiempo.

— ¿Me entiendes? ¿Dónde está tu familia?

— ¿Mi familia? En el 2015.

— A ver loquito, te llevaré a tu casa si me dices más o menos como es o por dónde.

— Es imposible, mi casa todavía no existe, según leí los registros era parte de las tierras de tu plantación. Pero déjame probarte que vengo del futuro. Ves esto que tengo aquí es un teléfono portátil.

— ¿Teléfono portátil?

— Es verdad, tampoco existen los teléfonos… pero sí la imprenta de Gutenberg desde 1448. Quieres ver algo impresionante, tengo en este artefacto toda una biblioteca para leer. — Busqué los libros de farmacología que seguramente le llamarían la atención y puse uno, entonces le dije:

— Ven mira, es la historia de la farmacología.

Se aproximó a mí y comenzó a leer, entonces dijo:

— Que libro tan extraño sin páginas.

— No sólo eso, se cambia la página tocando sobre la pantalla. Además podemos ver muchos más libros. Incluso los que aún no escribe John Locke, el cual aún sigue estudiando su licenciatura, o los que ya publicó Shakespeare. Lo único malo es que no tengo internet, pero sí puedo tomar fotos. Por supuesto, tengo las fotos de la casa previamente a la restauración.

Le mostré las fotos y quedó maravillado, por un momento creí que se asustaría pero no, solo observaba y aprendía tan rápido a usar el celular. Como me vio alejar y acercar la foto, también poner otra, él lo hizo tan natural como si conociera los Smartphone. Entonces habló:

— Sin duda es mi casa ¿y esa extraña estatua?

— Es una estatua tuya, seguramente todavía no la han hecho, porque no la vi en el invernadero.

— Está muy bien hecha por algo es mía.

— Olvidaba mencionar que escanee tus diarios y los tengo en el celular, de modo que se las cosas que harás y las que hiciste.

— ¿Escanear? O sea los revisaste y los traes ahí o ¿Cómo? No comprendo de qué hablas.

— Permíteme explicar, escanear es usar un aparato que puede volver libros como los que tú conoces en libros como los que llevo aquí. Dime en que mes estamos y te diré que has hecho estos días.

— Estamos a 3 de mayo.

— Déjame ver… Mayo 3 de 1665. He estado revisando el libro del anciano, el día hoy leí sobre algunos brebajes para conciliar el sueño que me ayudarán a dormir puesto que no he podido descansar bien desde que enterra… — detuve mi lectura puesto que Souichi comenzó a llorar.

Sin pensarlo mucho lo abracé, el no correspondió pero no me alejó. Como soy más alto al separarnos un poco miré hacia abajo y me encontré con sus ojos cristalinos, mi corazón se aceleró y sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Segundos después con ambas manos me empujó:

— ¡Quién te crees que eres para tocarme así imbécil!

— Yo lo siento tanto, nunca hice algo así con nadie. No suelo frecuentar amigos, de hecho no tengo amigos excepto mi gato que falleció.

Al recordarlo sentí mi corazón triste, no sé qué rostro pondría al pensar en sombra que me dijo:

— Ya cálmate, comprendo perfectamente, seguro sabes que yo perdí a mi madre y hermana hace muy poco.

— Sé que no es lo mismo, el sólo era un animal.

— Mejor cállate, es evidente que sufres mucho, quizá igual que yo.

— Un momento… ¿entonces me crees?

— Tengo la mente abierta, ¿no? Estudio magia, y al principio supuse que no funcionaba, pero si tú estás aquí entonces debe ser real. Luego está este increíble aparato y mis diarios que ya leíste… Eso quiere decir que sabes si conseguí salvar a mi madre y hermana ¿Verdad?

— Bueno… Eso no es muy claro, la última cosa que escribiste fue una frase: _Si todo sale bien no importa realmente lo que me ocurra_. Pero después de eso no hay nada, desapareciste y tu padre enloqueció a tal grado que tu hermano se tuvo que hacer cargo de todo. Desde ahí se dice que tu casa quedó maldita puesto que los siguientes tres dueños pasaron por cosas feas y murieron repentinamente o les ocurrieron catástrofes, hasta que nadie quiso volver a vivir en ella. Ya para el año 2015 la volvieron museo. Debe haber alguna forma de evitar que algo malo te ocurra, además de que me ayudes a regresar a mi tiempo, mis padres se pondrán muy mal si desaparezco.

— Tenemos los diarios a nuestro favor, préstamelos.

— Pero si los lees y no escribes lo que viene en ellos ¿no crees que crearemos una paradoja?

— De hecho ya existe una paradoja, cuando tú llegaste y no hice lo que dicen los diarios, puesto que te estuve cuidando, tenías fiebre y parecías estar muy mal. Tengo una idea, ¿qué te parece si copio lo que dicen los diarios en los que están en blanco? De esa forma cuando los encuentres estarán tal cual los escribí.

— Excelente idea. Aunque… ¿no crees que si realmente fuera posible alterar lo que aconteció los diarios mostrarían cambios?

— Que interesante pregunta, eso quiere decir que esto que vivimos es una línea nueva de tiempo, con posibilidades distintas. Al alterar el pasado alteramos el futuro pero no el pasado de dónde vienes puesto que aunque es futuro para mí, para ti es pasado. Por tanto los diarios que traes del futuro no mostrarán cambios aunque yo los haga, ya que los traes de otro pasado distinto a este, uno en el cual yo nunca te conocí.

— Eres tan listo, nunca conocí a nadie como tú.

— Dame esos diarios en este instante, necesito ver que pasará.

.

.

.

 **Pensaba ponerla en una sola parte, sin embargo no la he terminado y al parecer esta bastante larga, así que aquí va la primera parte. Además debo agradecer a mis lindas amigas Gaby porque sin ella no sería posible esta historia, discutimos tantos pedazos y tantas ideas me dio; de igual forma su hermosa ilustración dio origen a varias partes. También a Prik puesto que ella me ayudo también dando ideas y confianza en una parte donde me faltaba.**

 **También a todos aquellos que se ofrecieron a ayudarme.**

 **Una cosa más todavía no está el lemón aquí pero espero que te alegre un poco esta historia Carlita ;)**

 **Espero sus lindos comentarios**


	2. parte 2

— Eres tan listo, nunca conocí a nadie como tú.

— Dame esos diarios en este instante, necesito ver que pasará.

Antes de dárselos me era indispensable lavar mis dientes y tomar una ducha. Entonces observé que no traía puesto mi chaleco con mis cosas.

— Disculpa antes de hacer eso podrías prestarme un cambio de ropa y dejarme tomar una ducha; además de darme mi chaleco con mis objetos personales.

Me dio un cambio de ropa de su padre puesto que era más grande que él, la cual consistía en camisa con holanes en mangas y cuello, un saco café, chaleco gris, pantalones cafés y botas negras. Además me entregó mi chaleco de herramientas y cosas personales, tomó un cambio de ropa para él llevándome a un cuarto donde estaba la tina. Entonces le ayudé a traer agua, hábilmente una parte la calentamos en una especie de estufa de piedra con leña debajo. Me quitaba la ropa cuando mis ojos miraron sin querer su espalda a medio desvestir, su cabello que estaba sujeto con una cinta, lo liberó y el sólo observar la forma en la que tocaba sus hombros desnudos me impresionó. Luego al quitarse los pantalones y su enorme ropa interior, no quise seguir contemplando su cuerpo, razón por la que evadí todo el tiempo de la ducha el mirarlo. Nos enjabonamos y con el agua de la tina, nos enjuagamos; ninguno tuvo la idea de entrar a la bañera puesto que sería bastante incómodo ya que somos dos hombres. Me vestí con esas extrañas ropas, sin embargo las botas no me quedaron puesto que mi pie era más grande; todo lo demás parecía quedarme bastante bien. Observé que el lucía increíblemente apuesto usando un saco guinda con chaleco gris similar al mío, una camisa de holanes también, los pantalones del mismo tono que el saco y sus botas café oscuro.

Saliendo le pedí un poco de agua para lavar mis dientes, entonces le sorprendió mucho la diferencia entre mi cepillo de dientes y el suyo que era con pelo de animal y mango de madera.

Una vez nos aseamos le dejé mi celular algunas horas mientras yo me senté a observar la cuidad moverse, hasta que nos avisó su hermano que la comida estaba lista. Cuando bajamos me presentó a su familia:

— Él es mi padre Sonny Taylor y mi hermano Thomas Taylor.

— Mucho gusto Tetsuhiro Morín.

— Qué nombre tan peculiar, al parecer alguno de tus padres era oriental. — Aseveró su padre.

— En realidad mi bisabuelo materno era japonés. Mi madre lo adoraba por ello me nombró así. — Respondí.

— Mi esposa, la madre de ellos nació en Japón pero se mudaron a Inglaterra cuando ella era un bebé, por eso el nombre de Souichi.

De esa forma comimos para luego regresar a leer sus diarios a la biblioteca de la mansión, por mi parte estaba bastante fascinado leyendo los libros de Souichi de la universidad. Me reí varias veces por los errores que cometían en estos tiempos tan antiguos, donde los avances de la medicina eran tan pocos. Seguí leyendo hasta que mi celular sonó porque la batería estaba por agotarse:

— ¿Qué le ocurre a este pedazo de porquería? — Preguntó Souichi por el aviso del celular en la pantalla.

— Es un aviso de que la batería se está agotando, y hay que cargarlo, pero supongo que no tienes electricidad. Lo único que resta es usar mi cargador solar, desafortunadamente el sol está ocultándose y no se cargará sino hasta mañana.

— Los artefactos del futuro son baratijas inservibles.

— Oye porque no me muestras las cosas que hay en la ciudad.

— Eres bastante idiota, a esta hora no hay nada en la ciudad, todo el mundo está cenando o preparándose para dormir.

— Entonces mañana, ya que necesito zapatos de mi talla, además de que el celular tardará en cargarse, así que quiero conocer todo lo que se pueda del pasado.

— Está bien, por ahora iré a leer el libro puesto que no puedo saber más de mi futuro.

— Permíteme ayudarte, yo estudié farmacología, conozco bastante de sustancias y plantas.

De esa forma fuimos a estudiar el enorme libro. Durante nuestra lectura, él me miró con admiración por mis conocimientos, porque yo entendía bastantes cosas sobre el uso de plantas medicinales, ya que tomé varios cursos sobre eso. De hecho supe corregir bastantes detalles, no obstante respecto las cosas sobre magia realmente no tenía ni idea. El tiempo pasó apresuradamente mientras estudiamos, hasta que bostezo y dijo:

— Me voy a dormir, creo que es muy tarde.

— Espera un segundo ¿y yo?

— Vamos a mi habitación, te prestaré un pijama y algunas cobijas para que duermas en el suelo.

— ¿No hay más habitaciones?

— Si hay bastantes, pero te voy a mantener cerca para vigilarte, no confío en ti todavía.

— Necesito usar el baño y lavarme los dientes.

Nos aseamos para ir a la cama, así volver caminando en medio de la iluminación que consistía en velas en un candelabro que Souichi llevaba delante de mí. Llegamos a su cuarto, buscó en el armario y me arrojó unas cobijas junto con un pijama. A pesar de la poca iluminación me aceleró el corazón mirar que se desnudó enfrente de mí y se cambió; por primera vez en mi vida tenía ganas de tocar otro cuerpo. Mi entrepierna estaba totalmente dura, cosa que jamás había pasado por mirar a alguien más en paños menores; su hermosa y blanca piel me invitaba a querer tocarla. Me di la vuelta y me desvestí e inmediatamente me coloqué el pijama para recostarme y taparme lo más veloz que pude, de manera que no se diera cuenta de mi erección. Intenté evocar su cuerpo desnudo en la ducha pero no recordé nada más que su cabello en la espalda, definitivamente estaba teniendo tantos pensamientos en mi cabeza que nunca antes imagine con nadie en especial. Pensaba en lo que se sentiría el sexo o quizás un beso, con un beso de ese hombre sería capaz de morir feliz. Estaba algo cansado por tantas cosas que ocurrieron que me dormí a los pocos pensamientos sucios en mi cabeza, sobre tenerlo entre mis brazos.

La mañana iluminaba todo el cuarto, nos levantamos con el aviso del desayuno que hacía su hermano Thomas y fuimos con ellos, pero antes colocamos el celular en la ventana donde le daban los rayos del sol al cargador. Después de ello nos aseamos para salir al pueblo, caminamos ya que yo lo sugerí así, pues no se andar a caballo. Su pueblo parecía desierto a causa de que meses atrás la peste mató a muchas personas ahí, afortunadamente para mí ya no había más signos de esa enfermedad. Por alguna razón caminar junto a él me parecía tan lindo, los campos brillaban más, el sol iluminaba todo llenando mi corazón de calidez, una que jamás sentí. Me platicaba sobre sus experiencias, en la escuela de medicina, sobre su casa y el cuidado de la plantación; aunque de igual forma preguntó por las mías también, cuando de pronto tropezó con una piedra, lo sujeté inmediatamente de la cintura y no pude evitar desear besar sus labios, mis fantasías fueron interrumpidas con:

— ¿Qué esperas para soltarme? — Dijo sonrojado.

Estoy casi seguro que sus pensamientos son igual a los míos, porque sus ojos me miraban de una forma que nunca antes vi en alguien. Lo solté y me disculpé:

— Lo siento es que parecías extraño. Te sonrojaste.

— Debe ser por el susto de caerme.

Intenté aceptar como válido lo que dijo pero siento que él me gusta y creo que también yo le gusto, por ello voy a forzarlo hasta que nos demos un beso, quiero intentarlo por primera vez, necesito saber que se siente besar; aún más, besar a alguien que me atrae tanto como él. Un aspecto que no tomé en cuenta fue al chico con el que él tuvo sexo en la escuela, quizá todavía sentía algo por él; entonces decidí indagar.

— Disculpa Souichi, tengo una duda… Al leer tu diario decía que tuviste un romance con un chico en la universidad…

No pude preguntar nada puesto que ya estaba en el suelo con un golpe en el mentón.

— ¡Cómo te atreves a decir cosas así! De hecho ¡Cómo te atreviste si quiera a leerlas!

— Lo siento es que sólo soy un investigador de tu mansión, sólo quería aclarar el misterio de tu desaparición.

— Si es así ¿por qué preguntas eso? ¿Qué tiene que ver con mi desaparición?

Ese detalle me asustó un poco, hasta que inteligentemente actué y le dije:

— Simple… Si todavía sientes algo por este muchacho, puede que la razón de tu desaparición sea que te fugaste con él.

Se había sonrojado totalmente y enojado también, pero mis palabras fueron tan astutas que simplemente se limitó a responder:

— No, ya no siento nada por él, lo que hubo fue sólo experimentar cosas nuevas. No soy raro.

— Pero el diario decía que tu…

— No importa lo que decía el diario, eso que pa… pasó fue… simple curiosidad. Además lo escribí cuando estaba algo inestable.

Sus palabras parecían tan nerviosas y su ligero tartamudeo me convencieron de que había disfrutado tanto hacer esas cosas con su compañero, sólo esperaba que ya no sintiera nada por él.

En el pueblo encargamos un par de botas a mi tamaño, a pesar de que me dio tanta pena el no poder pagar mis propias cosas, puesto que en mi cartera sólo habían libras esterlinas modernas, pero él se ofreció sin dudarlo.

— No puedes seguir usando esas cosas aquí, son tan horribles, además llaman la atención y eso no es bueno.

Mis tenis eran bastante cómodos pero resaltaban demasiado con mi atuendo, ya que eran de color negro con franjas amarillo chillante y agujetas del mismo color llamativo.

Compramos también los víveres en el mercado porque no tenían criados en la mansión, ahora su hermano Thomas se encargaba del hacer la comida y Souichi de algunos deberes en la casa como ayudar a su padre con los pocos empleados de la plantación que sobrevivieron a la peste. Le platiqué también sobre lo que leí de los diarios, el conjuro que usó para viajar por el tiempo que me había traído hasta él, lo más extraño fue que no me trajo al año nuevo sino a mayo, no comprendo por qué.

Al llegar a la mansión ayudamos un poco con la plantación hasta que se hizo algo tarde y regresamos para cenar, mientras más tiempo pasaba a su lado anhelaba probar su boca, entonces decidí seducirlo un poco, a pesar de mi inexperiencia había visto tantas películas románticas que seguramente sería bastante fácil poder besarlo. Mientras fuimos a la biblioteca de su casa a que terminara de leer los diarios, yo continué con mi lectura de sus libros de medicina, luego finalmente concluyó y fuimos directamente al libro de hechizos a buscar el ritual que había realizado antes de su desaparición:

— Este es, ahora sólo debo esperar a que llegue año nuevo y las traeré de vuelta.

— ¿No crees que sea peligroso? Si desapareciste y no había registros de que tu madre o hermana volvieran, quiere decir que algo te ocurrió, deberíamos leer detenidamente como funciona.

Al leerlo descubrimos la razón por la cual yo estaba aquí, ya que decía lo siguiente:

 _La petición debe ser totalmente sincera y llena de sentimiento, pero para ser efectiva, a pesar de ofrendar un alma deben hacer el ritual dos corazones que armonicen y desear la misma cosa._

— ¿Entonces tu deseabas que volviera tu gato? — Preguntó Souichi.

— Lo extrañaba mucho, pero no creo que sea por eso. Cuando estaba con tu estatua pensé en lo que sentiste, fue cuando recordé las palabras que usaste y las repetí sin pensar. No pretendí volver o regresar con sombra, simplemente pensé en el dolor que tú sentiste y tú deseo por salvarlas tan afanoso. Quería poder volver a ayudarte a sobre llevar esta tristeza.

— Yo ya estoy bien, no necesito tu ayuda, regresa por donde viniste. — Dijo agachando la mirada.

Al parecer los recuerdos dolorosos lo inundaron de pronto, quizá recordó el funeral de su hermana o madre, todos esos sentimientos oscuros que leí en el diario lo llenaban por completo. En un impulso de algo extraño dentro de mí, lo abracé, levanté su cara con mis manos, miré sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y acerqué mi rostro al suyo; sentí el corazón acelerado pero me detuvo el temor de hacer algo tan atrevido. Dos días de conocerlo en persona y ya quería besarlo, también entregarle todo de mí, pensar en las cosas que pasarían me asustó tanto que lo solté inmediatamente, mirando para otra parte evitando que viera el sonrojo que cubría mi rostro seguramente.

— ¿Por qué te comportas tan extraño? parecía que querías besarme, pero luego simplemente te alejas. Eres tan sucio deja de seducirme.

Sus palabras fueron tan extrañas, con la respiración ligeramente apresurada, que supuse que él estaba deseando ser besado, por lo cual durante nuestros experimentos con las plantas hice varias aproximaciones tocándolo provocativamente, por ejemplo pegue mi cuerpo al suyo sintiendo su trasero tan cerca de mi miembro que me alejé antes de que notara mi erección. Agaché mi cara varias veces a soplar su oreja mientras combinábamos los extractos de plantas. Lo toqué una y otra vez por la espalda, consiguiendo tantas reacciones hermosas de su parte, los sonrojos, las miradas llenas de deseo y sus orejas totalmente rojas en varias ocasiones. Fue cuando estuve seguro que si le pedía un beso me lo concedería sin dudarlo, aguardaría a estar totalmente solos en su habitación para hacerlo. Los minutos se volvieron largos a la espera de que dijera que era hora de dormir, hasta que:

— Creo que debemos dormir, mañana hay tantas cosas que hacer en la plantación.

Nos lavamos los dientes y subimos a su habitación, me puse el pijama y miré detenidamente su cuerpo ponerse la suya, no supe que decirle hasta que estaba recostado:

— ¿Souichi estas dormido?

— Claro que no, apenas nos acostamos.

— Yo me preguntaba… si tú… podrías darme un beso.

— Levántate ahora. — Dijo con voz de mando.

— Lo siento, no me corras me portaré bien.

— ¡Cómo eres imbécil! Me refería a que te levantes porque si quiero.

La única luz que alumbraba aquella noche era la luna entrando por la ventana, sentí algo de miedo de pensar lo que sería besar; sobre todo por ser mi primer beso y de alguien tan increíble como él. Me levanté y se aproximó a mí rápidamente, me rodeó con sus brazos tocando mi cara, entonces lo sentí, finalmente sus dulces labios moviéndose sobre los míos; de pronto una lengua entró en mi boca invadiendo mi ser y me dejé llevar. Su erección y la mía se tocaban a través de la pijama, hasta que una de sus manos bajó a acariciarla sin dejar de besarme. Atemorizado por las sensaciones que latían apresuradamente en todo mi ser, retrocedí hasta tocar con pared sin poder sepárame de su agarre; cuando nos separamos dije:

— ¿Qué haces? No sigas, ya no quiero.

— Tú pediste esto, mira como estas. Además es tu culpa, me causas una erección y pretendes que no haga nada. Toda la tarde estuviste incitándome y ahora me vienes a decir que ya no quieres.

— Yo sólo te pedí un beso.

— No seas infantil, sabes que estamos en mi habitación a solas y creíste que todo terminaría en un simple beso. Vamos a la cama ahora.

— No quiero, no tengo ganas de hacerlo.

— Estas duro, no mientas, también quieres hacerlo.

— No quiero, prefiero ir a dormir a la calle que quedarme.

— Maldito gusano.

Sus manos se tensaron en puños y de pronto un puño a mi cara.

Recobré el sentido atado de ambas manos a su cama y amordazado, me había dado un puñetazo en la mandíbula que me noqueo momentáneamente, pero él ya no estaba. Escuché la puerta, lo vi entrar con un frasco en la mano y una navaja. Temí entonces por mi vida, intenté gritar pero la mordaza me impedía hacer cualquier ruido más que gemidos desesperados.

— Relájate, no te voy a hacer nada malo, vas a ver que te gustará.

Colocó el frasco aún lado de mi torso, se subió a horcajadas sobre mí con la navaja en mano y la colocó sobre mi abdomen.

— mmmmgggghhh. — Intenté gritar para que no me cortara.

Entonces cortó de un tajo la ropa que me cubría hasta destapar mi pecho completamente:

— No temas, sólo era para desnudarte, pero si quieres lo hacemos más simple.

Su mirada tan fiera me atemorizaba, afortunadamente se bajó y puso la navaja en un mueble, entonces me jaló los pantalones junto con la ropa interior, intenté resistir pero de un instante a otro me tenía completamente desnudo y atemorizado frente a él.

—Te voy a quitar la mordaza pero si gritas haré que duela.

Asentí y me desato la boca, asimismo sacó el pañuelo que estaba dentro. Se subió de nuevo y se quitó la parte de arriba de la pijama mostrando su hermoso torso. Abrió el frasco y puso un poco del líquido en sus dedos tocando mis tetillas, al instante me incitaba sobremanera, las nuevas sensaciones de mi cuerpo eran totalmente fabulosas. Además de estimularme, noté que él disfrutaba mis reacciones, puesto que su erección sobresalía de sus pantalones frotándose contra mí abdomen. Fue cuando supe lo que me esperaba, seguramente me sodomizaría, como escribió que hizo una vez con su amigo de la universidad. El aceite se sentía increíble en mi piel, pero no quería dejarme llevar, no podía entregarle mi virginidad, además de que sólo nos conocemos de dos días. Procuraba pensar en otra cosa hasta que se levantó y se desnudó totalmente. Fue cuando en voz baja suplique:

— No lo hagas, por favor… apenas te conozco.

— Solo vamos a liberarnos, ¿Por qué te resistes tanto si parecías quererlo más que yo?

No puedo guardar mi secreto más tiempo, si no lo digo pronto dejaré de serlo; ya que yo imaginaba que si alguna vez lo hacía no sería atado y a la fuerza. Por lo cual no tuve más remedio que hablar:

— Soy virgen, de hecho acabas de darme mi primer beso.

Su rostro cambió y comenzó a reír, tapando su boca para no hacer ruido. Finalmente cuando dejó de reír, me miró de manera salvaje y dijo:

— No temas, yo lo haré, tú sólo relájate.

— No, por favor, no quiero.

Se subió de nuevo y tomó mi pene entre sus manos moviéndolas suavemente con el aceite, bajó a besarme introduciendo su lengua, causando inmediatamente una erección:

— Ya vez… y dices que no quieres. — Dijo con mirada lasciva.

— Es mi cuerpo… reacciona sin que yo quiera.

Acarició nuestros miembros juntos, para mi delicia. Es tan ardiente esta emoción, tan abrasadora que no pude seguir hablando, solo cerré mis ojos para disfrutar la sensación. Los abrí cuando se detuvo, observé que levantó la cadera, me llenó completamente el miembro de aceite para ponerlo en su entrada y bajó un poco, de manera que comencé a sentir la lenta succión de su cuerpo:

— Mmmmmmnnn.

Apreté mis ojos por el estremecimiento, no obstante percibí como introdujo mi miembro dentro de él muy lentamente, acariciaba el glande cada que lo sacaba un poco para poner más aceite y regresar a meter solo la punta, hasta que advertí como paulatinamente entró totalmente. Mis pensamientos eran un total desastre de sensaciones, no sabía en qué pensar, sólo mire el cuerpo de Souichi arquear la espalda en un espasmo de placer que me apretó tan increíblemente que creí que me correría. Entonces comenzó a moverse y no supe más, simplemente se me nublo la vista y el cosquilleo de mi miembro aumentó tanto que bombeó una cálida sensación a todas las partes de mi cuerpo.

— ¿Te corriste tan pronto? — Preguntó Souichi.

Con respiraciones entre cortadas respondí:

— Lo siento, te dije que es mi primera vez, no sé nada del sexo.

— Yo no pienso quedarme a medias, ¿puedes otra vez?

— Dame unos minutos.

— No tengo tanta paciencia.

Se bajó y se colocó entre mis piernas, yo estaba tan cansado que no me importó lo que hacía; hasta que sentí un dedo entrando en mí y me asustó, pero estaba bastante débil y atado como para impedírselo, por lo cual le dije con dificultad:

— No… hagas… eso.

— ¿Te duele?

— No, pero es tan extraño.

Metió dos dedos, hasta que encontró mi próstata y de inmediato sentí un placer indescriptible, la sangre regresaba a mi eje endureciéndolo:

— Aaaaaahhhh…aaahhh.

— No hagas tanto ruido o voy a amordazarte.

Apreté los dientes y seguí gimiendo en este goce que me es impuesto:

— mmmm….mmmmmmnnn

Volvió a montarme y moverse con velocidad.

La succión de su entrada y el encanto de observarlo moverse, me hicieron querer correrme de nuevo a lo cual me abofeteo no muy duro pero firme.

— No te corras o te lo haré yo a ti.

— Libérame quiero tocarte, y te ayudaré a correrte.

Desató mis manos y lo abracé apreciando sus labios en mi boca, sus besos me derretían; de nuevo ansiaba correrme con esa lengua en mi interior y sus caderas haciendo que mi eje se frotará en lo profundo de su ser. Por alguna razón lo supo y volvió a abofetearme para distraerme.

— Eso dolió.

— Ya te lo dije, todavía no te corras.

Una de mis manos bajó hasta su miembro y lo froté causando espasmos de delectación que me querían arrastrar al orgasmo, me concentré en la universidad, en mis padres, pero todo me traía de nuevo a la habitación donde mi miembro estaba siendo devorado apasionadamente por el interior de Souichi. Cuando no podía más, su orgasmo fue evidente remojando mi mano y apretando tan increíblemente que me corrí sin que pudiera evitarlo. Sus manos que apretaban un poco mis hombros liberaron su agarre y cayó sobre mí pecho respirando aceleradamente.

No supe que pensar, todo fue tan rápido, tan increíble, no tenía palabras para describir lo que me hizo sentir ese hombre tan pasional. El acto tan fogoso y arrebatador me había gustado. Levantó su cara para acomodarse junto a mí en su cama; anhelaba besarlo pero simplemente tomó las cobijas, las echó sobre nosotros y se durmió. No me podía mover, me sentí en una nube, el sexo es realmente increíble con alguien a quien amas. Aquí estaba yo finalmente enamorado de alguien, pero que estaba muerto en la época de la que soy originario, suspiré encantado y lo miré dormir hasta que finalmente me perdí en mis sueños.

La luz me despertó en una cama que no era la mía, en una habitación extraña, pero con alguien especial que se abrazaba a mi torso con un pie sobre mi cuerpo como si yo le perteneciera; acaricié su hermoso cabello que se esparcía sobre mi pecho, luego sentí su erección contra mis cuerpo y recordé cada detalle de mi primera vez. Le hablé para despertarlo y esperar su confesión:

— ¿Souichi? … Despierta bello durmiente…

— ¿A quién rayos le dices bello durmiente? — me miró molesto y con los ojos a medio cerrar. — Será mejor que no te atrevas a decir nada de lo que ocurrió aquí; a nadie imbécil. Si mi padre, hermano o cualquiera se entera te mataré.

Asentí con timidez sin comprender realmente lo que había pasado con nosotros.

.

POV SOUICHI.

Estos días me he sentido tan deprimido, todavía no creo que mi querida madre y hermana estén muertas, siempre fueron tan lindas conmigo, me escribieron cada semana mientras estuve en la escuela y yo solo les respondí un par de veces. Alguien como yo que solamente está de sobra en este mundo debería ser quien muriera, no mi pequeña hermana Katherine. Las vi sufrir y agonizar, padecieron tanto, no merecían una muerte tan horrible, siempre fueron tan buenas con los demás. Entonces llegó a mí una idea, juré ante sus tumbas que si existía una forma para traerlas de vuelta en el libro mágico que me dieron, la encontraría y haría que las cosas salieran bien. Dejé de auto compadecerme para ponerme a trabajar y leer con detenimiento cada párrafo y cada letra del libro, aprendería las enseñanzas una por una hasta conseguir que me fueran de utilidad.

Algunos días al levantarme se me hizo realmente pesado el cuerpo, mi madre y sus dulces mimos o mi querida hermana con sus tiernas sonrisas me hacían flaquear y las lágrimas llenaron mi rostro tantas veces. Pero ninguna cosa evitaría que cumpliera con mi cometido. El centrarme en esa actividad me hizo evadir mi dolor, al principio no podía concentrarme y las imágenes de ellas afligidas evitaban que continuara, pero conforme busqué leyendo el libro, me metí de lleno en mi obsesión.

Algunas semanas pasaron, me levantaba todos los días apenas salía el sol, directo al invernadero a seguir estudiando, hasta que un día fue cuando encontré un tipo tirado cerca de la puerta, lo sacudí con fuerza pero no reaccionó, su piel ardía en fiebre por lo que sentí la necesidad de ayudarlo; lo cargue con algo de dificultad y lo puse en una de las habitaciones. Mientras traté su fiebre con algunas medicinas y trapos húmedos en su frente, pude notar sus hermosas facciones, un rostro totalmente dulce e inocente, su mentón pronunciado, su cabello negro ligeramente azulado, de igual forma parecía tan tierno durmiendo. Es la cosa más extraña que he sentido, como si quisiera protegerlo a pesar de no conocerlo, entonces todo ese día lo dediqué a cuidar a ese tipo y por la noche mientras revisaba su estado me quedé observado su rostro dormir, hasta que por la mañana él me despertó exigiendo su liberación.

La explicación más loca que jamás escuche, es la que me dio en aquel instante, la cual es que provenía del futuro y pudo probarlo sin ningún problema; no me quedó más remedio que aceptar su palabra. Ese día, al pasar tiempo en el invernadero advertí en mí, mucha atracción por él; me gustó su forma de hablar, sus gestos y sobre todo su increíble inteligencia, me fascinó escuchar sus historias, me hacía mucha gracia. Además noté en él algo peculiar, una timidez exagerada que me hizo sentir tan poderoso como tener una presa, alguien que hace las cosas cuando se las ordeno. Ansiaba tenerlo cerca, mi cuerpo despertaba de nuevo para exigir esas atenciones que no recibió desde que mi querido amigo se marchó de la universidad. Inventé una excusa para estar a solas en mi habitación, tenía la esperanza de que intentara tocarme, pues yo no podría decírselo, que tal si me rechazaba o peor aún me avergonzaba con mi familia. Al cambiarnos intenté mirarlo pero no tuve el valor para hacerlo, ni aún durante nuestro baño juntos pude.

La mañana siguiente durante nuestro paseo, preguntó sobre mi situación sentimental de una manera sutil, a la cual respondí sinceramente sin poder evitarlo. Tetsuhiro parecía traer nuevas emociones a mi cabeza, estar con él sanaba mi corazón, dejé de sentir el vacío de la pérdida, aunque claro no claudicaría de mi cometido, encontraría la forma de traer a mi madre y hermana de vuelta. Toda la tarde se la pasó descaradamente haciendo cosas que me irritaban y a la vez me excitaban, sin duda lo hacía a propósito; seguramente esa noche me tomaría para calmar nuestros deseos. Nos acostamos a dormir yo en mi cama, él en el piso, con la gran frustración que llegó a mi cabeza y todo mi cuerpo; hasta que escuché su voz:

— ¿Souichi estas dormido?

— Claro que no, apenas nos acostamos.

— Yo me preguntaba… si tú… podrías darme un beso.

— Levántate ahora. — Se lo ordené para ver que tanto me obedecía.

— Lo siento, no me corras me portaré bien.

— ¡Cómo eres imbécil! Me refería a que te levantes porque si quiero.

Finalmente podría tenerlo, por lo cual observé que estaba temeroso, acaricié su rostro y lo acerque para besarlo. Su sabor, sus labios, es maravilloso besar a este tipo, a pesar de que temblaba y se quedaba algo quieto mientras yo exploraba el interior de su boca; intentaba huir hasta que topamos con la pared. Me sentí dominante, poderoso; tanto que me atreví a tocar su erección que rosaba con la mía, se separó y dijo:

— ¿Qué haces? No sigas, ya no quiero.

— Tú pediste esto, sólo mira como estas. Además es tu culpa, me causas una erección y pretendes que no haga nada. Toda la tarde estuviste incitándome y ahora me vienes a decir que ya no quieres.

— Yo te pedí un beso.

— No seas infantil, sabes que estamos en mi habitación a solas y creíste que todo terminaría en un simple beso. Vamos a la cama ahora.

— No quiero, no tengo ganas de hacerlo.

— Estas duro, no mientas, también quieres hacerlo.

— No quiero, prefiero ir a dormir a la calle que quedarme.

— Maldito gusano.

Lo golpeé tan fuertemente en la quijada que perdió el conocimiento, entonces aproveche para subirlo a la cama y atarlo, no se podría resistir puesto que yo deseaba tener sexo, lo obligaría a que hiciera mi voluntad. Fui por aceite y una navaja para romperle la ropa, ya que atado no es posible quitar su camisa. Al llegar estaba totalmente despierto y parecía algo nervioso, mejor dicho como un pobre animal en una trampa asustado en espera de lo que acontecería. Me monté en él para acariciarlo, deseaba mirar sus pectorales, por lo cual procedí a romper la camisa; el terror en su rostro me causó algo de lástima puesto que parecía que estaba torturándolo, entonces dije:

— No temas sólo era para desnudarte, pero si quieres lo hacemos más simple.

Ansiaba sentir toda su piel, quería ver sus piernas desnudas y esa parte que introduciría en mí. Jalé con fuerza aunque intentaba resistirse, pero le quité todo de un tajo. Observé que no tenía erección, por lo cual debería estimular su miembro hasta obtener la dureza necesaria. Lo miré al subirme encima e intentó decir algo, además de que deseaba volver a sentir sus labios, por lo cual decidí quitarle la mordaza. No sin antes amenazarlo para que no se atreviera a delatarme:

—Te voy a quitar la mordaza pero si gritas haré que duela.

Asintió con bastante miedo en su mirada, cosa que me gustaba, tenerlo a mi merced tan sumiso, pondría en práctica todo lo que me hicieron a mí alguna vez. El aceite daba para hacerle tantas cosas, pero primero debó hacer que se ponga duro, por lo cual sus pectorales subiendo y bajando apresuradamente con su respiración me dieron una idea, sus lindos pezones estaban listos para ser tocados lascivamente. Al apretar un poco sus pezones con mis dedos resbalosos, sus reacciones se volvieron exquisitas, lo disfrutó tanto que su rostro se tornó rojo en las mejillas, miraba para otro lado evitando mis ojos que esperaban su aprobación. Se volvió tan seductora su timidez que me excitaba pensar en hacerle cosas, por lo que no pude esperar más a desnudarme; al retirar mis pantalones me dijo:

— No lo hagas, por favor… apenas te conozco.

— Solo vamos a liberarnos, ¿Por qué te resistes tanto si parecías quererlo más que yo?

— Soy virgen, de hecho acabas de darme mi primer beso.

Cuando dijo que era virgen simplemente me causó bastante gracia pensar que su excusa para escaparse pudiera ser tan patética, seguramente no quiere que yo se lo meta, por lo cual respondí:

— No temas, yo lo haré, tú sólo relájate.

— No, por favor, no quiero.

Lo monté para sentir su piel, necesitaba urgentemente tenerlo dentro, pero no sucedería a menos que estuviera duro, por lo cual con algo de aceite lo frote lentamente poniendo un dedo en el glande para estimularlo más. Sus labios se abrieron un poco como para gemir produciendo una increíble necesidad de probar su boca. Uní nuestras lenguas en un beso fuerte lleno de la emoción que me produce la expectación a lo que acontecerá, e inmediatamente su miembro reaccionó en mi mano:

— Ya vez… y dices que no quieres. — Dije burlónamente.

— Es mi cuerpo… reacciona sin que yo quiera.

Él quería, yo estaba seguro, puesto que la dureza de su miembro está como la mía; por ello los tomé juntos y los estimulé, mirando sus reacciones tan tiernas. ¿Es posible que de verdad sea su primera vez?

Ansiaba averiguarlo, para eso decidí penetrarme e inicié muy lentamente para que no me doliera, estaba tan estimulado de ver sus reacciones que me sentí totalmente desesperado por sentirlo dentro. Apretó los ojos lleno de placer aunque me saqué la punta de su miembro para ponerle más aceite y cuando lo devolví puso un gesto de fogosidad que incluso se sacudió un poco de las manos y apretó las cuerdas que lo sujetaban. Tanto me agrado tenerlo así descompuesto en la pasión, que le permití entrar hasta la base de su eje, me relajé rápidamente para moverme y él no parecía pensar, la saliva salía de su boca; de pronto en uno de mis movimientos pude tocar esa parte especial dentro de mí, fue tan agradable que me moví apresuradamente hasta que las pulsaciones me indicaron que se había corrido.

— ¿Te corriste tan pronto? — Le cuestioné.

— Lo siento, te dije que es mi primera vez, no sé nada del sexo. — Apenas pudo responder tomando un poco de aire, con una cara de idiota satisfecho. Por lo que algo molesto dije:

— Yo no pienso quedarme a medias, ¿puedes otra vez?

— Dame unos minutos.

— No tengo tanta paciencia.

Abrí sus piernas y masajearía su interior para ponerlo duro, siempre funcionó conmigo, sólo es cuestión de encontrar esa parte especial. Introduje un dedo con mucho aceite para que no le doliera, pues ahora estoy seguro que sí es su primera vez, su expresión en el orgasmo y después de él parecían tan inocentes. Mientras moví mi dedo se quejó:

— No… hagas… eso.

— ¿Te duele?

— No, pero es tan extraño.

Si no le dolía continuaría hasta conseguir su erección, por ello metí dos dedos y finalmente se sacudió con quejidos de delectación, no podía dejar que hiciera tanto ruido o nos descubrirían:

— Aaaaaahhhh…aaahhh.

— No hagas tanto ruido o voy a amordazarte.

Cerró la boca para seguir disfrutando de mis caricias, moví los dedos en círculos sobre esa zona y presioné sintiendo como me apretaba los dedos en espasmos hasta que su eje se tornó totalmente erecto, por lo cual lo monté inmediatamente regresando a gozar de su intrusión. Su miembro se movió de manera particular dentro de mí, cosa que me alertó de su próximo orgasmo, no podía permitir que se corriera sin que yo lo hiciera, entonces lo abofetee en el rostro. Puso ojos de cachorro herido, por lo cual le advertí:

— No te corras o te lo haré yo a ti.

— Libérame quiero tocarte, y te ayudaré a correrte.

Fue tan tierno al pedirlo que lo solté confiando totalmente en su reacción, me abrazó tan cálidamente que lo besé para seguir en nuestro frenesí. Todo se tornó tan lleno de pasión que me moví sin pensarlo, hasta que volví a sentir sus movimientos previos al orgasmo y lo abofetee de nuevo.

— Eso dolió. — Dijo mirándome triste.

— Ya te lo dije, todavía no te corras.

Su mano tocó mi eje moviéndose placenteramente, por lo que regresé a mis movimientos de cadera, observando sus ojos apretados conteniendo su propio deseo, hasta que froté la parte más sensible en mí tantas veces que me corrí satisfactoriamente apretando su cuerpo hacia el mío.

Cuando el sueño quería apoderarse de mí, me levanté y vi su expresión llena de satisfacción, sus ojos me miraron tan intensamente que me avergonzó ese sentimiento, nos cubrí con las mantas y cerré los ojos pensando en lo que le quité a ese chico inocente.

Por la mañana mi sueño fue interrumpido por la frase más asquerosa que nunca escuche:

— ¿Souichi? … Despierta bello durmiente…

Debía entender que las cosas que hicimos son totalmente privadas, además de tratarme como un hombre, no como un rarito.

— ¿A quién rayos le dices bello durmiente? Será mejor que no te atrevas a decir nada de lo que ocurrió aquí; a nadie imbécil. Si mi padre, hermano o cualquiera se entera te mataré.

Según la luz era bastante tarde, debimos estar en la plantación desde temprano para vigilar y ayudar a los trabajadores; nos levantamos y aseamos de prisa. Desayunamos lo que Thomas nos dejó en la cocina e inmediatamente partimos a ver como estaban las cosas. Una vez ahí, mi hermano y padre tenían todo bajo control, por lo cual Thomas dijo:

— Hermano, te tardaste demasiado, ya no te desveles con tus experimentos; ahora te toca asear la casa y prepararnos la comida.

— ¿Yo? — Respondí algo molesto.

— Fue culpa mía, con gusto realizaré las labores, además soy un invitado sin dinero, debo pagarles de alguna forma. — Expresó Tetsuhiro.

— Deberías aprender a tu amigo, es tan cortés y educado. — Dijo Thomas.

— ¡Callaté! — Respondí.

No alegué nada más, sólo partí detrás de Tetsuhiro hasta la mansión donde nos esperaba demasiado trabajo limpiando. Además las labores de la cocina son algo que desconozco completamente, pero mi acompañante sabía hacer muchas cosas; eficientemente limpio los pisos mientras yo tendía las camas y sacudía cobijas y sábanas. Aseó el baño y fue hasta donde yo estaba para ayudarme a tender la cama donde dormimos, recordé lo que hicimos y me sonrojé; su cuerpo sudado, sus gestos y su inocencia me dieron muchas ganas de aprovecharme de él.

— Tetsuhiro, quiero que me lo hagas con la boca.

— ¿Qué dices? ¿Escuche bien?

— ¡Ahora! — Ordené sin dudarlo.

Llegó hasta la orilla de la cama donde yo estaba y preguntó curioso:

— ¿Quieres que te haga sexo oral?

— De verdad me pregunto si eres retrasado o demasiado inocente. ¡Claro que sí! ¿O será que tú no quieres?

— Si quiero, sólo dime que hacer.

Me quitó los pantalones y sacó mi pene que se endureció de tener sus manos tocándolo, sentí se lengua lamiendo tímidamente, por lo que le dije:

— Mételo completo y succiona.

Me obedecía sin chistar, el placer se hacía grande, pero no conseguía sentir la liberación cerca:

— ¡Más a prisa imbécil! También usa tu mano en la parte que no te cabe.

Su respiración en mi abdomen se aceleraba conforme se movía hasta que se detuvo y dio una bocanada de aire:

— ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Te estabas ahogando?

— No … Es que me corrí.

— ¿Sin tocarte? ¿Cómo rayos te ocurrió? Sí que eres un caso perdido.

— Seguiré, te haré correrte, ya verás.

Lo metió en su boca de nuevo hasta que escuchamos la puerta principal:

— ¡Hermano! ¡Tenemos hambre! — El grito de Thomas me quitó las ganas de continuar.

— Déjalo así, después de la comida seguirás intentado. — Expresé resignado.

Le di un pañuelo para que se limpiara y bajamos a servir la comida; aunque yo no la serví, Tetsuhiro lo hizo todo, yo sólo me senté a la mesa.

— Hermano, abusas de tu pobre amigo.

— Lo hago con gusto, es mi pago por sus amables atenciones. — Dijo Tetsuhiro sirviendo los vasos con agua.

— Lo vez Thomas no es mi culpa, además lo hace mejor que yo. — Expresé.

Comimos, para retirarnos a continuar revisando los detalles del hechizo de año nuevo, es tan agradable platicar con él, parece entender todo tan fácil, me explica algunas cosas sobre el futuro y las medicinas. Creamos algunas cosas interesantes para aliviar la tos, también para la fiebre. Hablamos de anatomía, herbolaría y de los inventos extraños como el automóvil, hasta que se hizo de noche. Sus labios lucían increíblemente seductores, lo besé en cuanto estuvimos en mi habitación, nuestras cosas en común, me daban tanta seguridad que esperaba tomarlo como mío por siempre.

— Vamos a hacerlo. — Le dije al oído.


	3. Parte 3

Se puso totalmente rojo pero sonrió adorablemente asintiendo, no podía esperar por sus reacciones tan lentas, prácticamente le arranqué la ropa en medio de besos. Me permitía hacer lo que yo quería, lo que yo necesitaba para sentirme completo es su cuerpo y él parece aceptar mi dominio sobre su persona.

De modo que esa noche volvimos a hacerlo hasta que olvidé completamente las cosas que me preocupaban, de igual forma sentí que había algo único en el sexo con él. Nunca fue así con mi amigo de la universidad, Tetsuhiro es tan entregado, es tan tierno, que tiembla de emoción cuando estamos besándonos. Siento algo de culpa por usarlo de esa forma tan sucia, pero no parece querer detenerse, le gusta hacerlo tanto como a mí.

Los días pasaron volando en medio de las locuras que se nos ocurrían, necesitaba enseñarlo a ser buen amante, solía golpearlo mientras teníamos sexo para evitar que se corriera, pero también le enseñe a detenerse y salirse, aunque varias veces se corrió a pesar de haber salido. Cada vez que terminaba sin mí, lo forzaba a tener otra erección, tocando esa parte que lo pone totalmente duro, parecía gustarle bastante, incluso para que yo fuera dentro de él, pero a mí no me gustaban esas cosas, lo quería dentro de mí, ya que me resultaría extraño de otra forma.

Amanecer todos los días abrazado a él me gustaba, no comprendía la razón de todo esto, pero se sentía tan agradable y tranquilo todo, cuando nos encontramos ahí. Sin importar que tanto me agradara estar con él todas las mañanas, algo me impedía decírselo, incluso lo ignoraba al levantarme, me pedía besos matutinos y caricias que yo rehusaba. Pero cuando menos lo esperaba lo obligaba a realizar cualquier acto que llegara a mi cabeza.

Anoche lo hice correrse tantas veces que la última ya no necesitaba distraerse para no venirse, de hecho fue increíblemente satisfactorio, finalmente tuve más de dos orgasmos.

Estos meses que han transcurrido, son los más emocionantes de toda mi vida; he escuchado de las cosas asombrosas en el futuro, existen aviones para volar de un lugar a otro o través del océano. Tantos avances de la ciencia que me resultan asombrosos, es posible hacer tantas cosas e ir a tantos lugares. La comida viene procesada, incluso hay lugares de comida prácticamente prefabricada que son muy populares. Fuimos a donde se encuentra su casa en el futuro y me explicó sobre su vida ahí. Somos tan parecidos, ahora que me ha contado sobre su soledad en la escuela y su único amigo sombra, he comprendido que nunca tuvo un amigo real.

La hora de la ducha se convirtió en algo particularmente afable y seductor, tener a este hombre totalmente dispuesto a ceder ante mis caprichos. Nunca fui tan aseado, sin embargo tenerlo a él desnudo en la tina, en la cual me permitía sentarme entre sus piernas, recibiendo su abrazo y sus caricias tan agradables, los suspiros en medio de los besos; daban como resultado que todos los días esperara poder estar con él de esa forma.

Hemos investigado tantas cosas para devolverlo al futuro, pero ya no quiero que se marche, por ello evito que busque cambiar el hechizo. Tenemos desde hace un par de meses todo listo para mi partida a rescatar a mi hermana y madre de esa enfermedad, el problema que enfrentamos es que quiero volver aquí; al principio eso fue lo de menos, pero ahora si quiero estar aquí donde pertenezco. El hechizo permite un solo viaje por la venta del alma, no comprendo bien que es eso de la venta del alma, aunque Tetsuhiro llegó aquí y parece estar completo. Me preocupa un poco el hecho de que en 2015 dijeran que desaparecí, quizás es porque viaje a salvarlas, ¿pero si fuera eso no estarían vivas ellas? Sólo lo sabré cuando lo intente y lo haré porque se los prometí. No puedo permitir que las cosas sean así.

Mientras Tetsuhiro estaba laborando en el campo mi hermano me hablo:

— ¿Souichi ese muchacho y tu son amantes?

— De ninguna manera, sólo es mi compañero de la universidad como ya te dije. Lo corrieron de su casa ¿qué no te lo he dicho varias veces?

— Eso nada tiene que ver, parece estar ilusionado y enamorado de ti.

— No es verdad, solo es admiración, es tan listo, atento, dulce.

— Hermano ¿Tú lo amas?

— ¿Amor? No seas ridículo… me refería a que esas cualidades son especiales, no hay hombres en esta época como él. También él debe ver en mí los atributos que me distinguen de los demás.

— Piénsalo, si tú lo quieres deberías hacerlo formal y decirle a papá, no creo que le moleste tenerlo de yerno, de hecho estos meses se ha vuelto parte de la familia; siempre ayudando con todo. Tan sólo mira el gran cambio que hay en ti, parecías tan deprimido por lo de mamá y Katherine que no salías del laboratorio, ahora estas tan cambiado. Te he observado sonreír, reírte e incluso abrazarlo con mucho amor.

— Yo no hago esas cosas, si las hago no es por él, las hago y ya.

Me preocupaba lo que dijo, si yo sentía amor por ese idiota ¿cómo podría irme a salvar a mi madre y hermana? ¿No sería muy difícil para ambos el que me fuera? Estoy seguro de que nada tenemos, él no me ama ni yo lo amo, sólo es tener sexo para calmar nuestros cuerpos.

Faltaba sólo un mes para que llegara el año nuevo. Esa misma noche mientras tenía a Tetsuhiro dentro de mí moviendo su cadera entrando una y otra vez, saliendo y conteniéndose. El sudor recorría nuestros cuerpos, los besos resonaban, las respiraciones se hacían entre cortadas, pensé en lo que sucedería en unas semanas y no pude evitar llorar en medio del sexo.

— Aaaaahh… Souichi …aaahhh… ¿Te lastimé?

— No… lo siento…no sé qué me ocurre. ¡Demonios! ¡Sólo arruino las cosas!

— No te lo había dicho, pero… ¿puedo quedarme en esta época contigo?

Sus palabras llenas de la pasión, aún con su miembro dentro de mí no cegaban mi juicio, por lo que respondí:

— Tú no perteneces aquí, ni yo tampoco, ya sabes que me marcharé.

— ¿Te quedarías por mí?

— No puedo, simplemente no merezco estar aquí yo sólo sobro.

— Yo te amo, ¿podemos ir juntos?

— Definitivamente no, no debes arriesgarte por mí, para empezar no sabes si funcionará, en segundo lugar está la peste bubónica, si tu enfermas… yo…. no y no. Volverás a tu casa, eso es todo.

— No quiero dejarte, no escuchaste… Yo te amo. Permíteme creer que podemos estar juntos, no me importa arriesgar mi vida si tengo una posibilidad de estar a tu lado. No respondas, déjame imaginar que tu si me quieres, que tú sí deseas que vaya contigo.

Sus latidos tristes se acompasaban a los míos, reanudó los besos y devolvió su miembro a mi interior para entregarse a mí. Una estocada abría mi cuerpo ante su intrusión, sus brazos me apretaban en un abrazo tembloroso. A pesar del placer de tenerlo en mí, unas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos, pero también sentía algunas en mi hombro, justo donde su rostro se recargaba para moverse lentamente llevando espasmos de placer a todo mi cuerpo. El me ama ¿Será que yo también lo amo? No creo que sea eso, el amor es una simple falsedad, por lo menos entre dos hombres; el único amor real es el familiar, es el que pienso traer de vuelta.

Esa noche mí amante parecía hacerlo de la manera más tranquila, entregando poco a poco el calor de su cuerpo, no estaba desesperado por venirse, de hecho aprendió a controlarse, buscar lentamente mi placer y cargarlo con dulzura. Aunque intento negarlo, su dulzura es posible sentirla en cada beso, en los toques delicados de sus manos contra cada parte de mi piel, en la mirada triste de sus ojos; triste pero con ese sentimiento de amor que dice tener. No debería preocuparme por sus sentimientos o por los míos, el estar alejados nos harán olvidarlos, no creo tener ningún problema con eso y espero que él tampoco lo tenga; si me olvidé de alguien con no verlo, será igual esta vez.

Cuando descubrió donde estaba mi parte sensible, envistió de forma suave, se quejó un poco en mi oído de su propio placer y dijo muy bajito como un susurro:

— …mmmmnn… Te amo Souichi… aaaahhh…

Levantó la cara y me miró con sus ojos llenos de ternura, invadió todos mis pensamientos, le pertenecí en ese pequeño instante. Me besó introduciéndose a presionar esa parte, hasta que mi orgasmo nos arrastró a los dos y sus labios dejaron de moverse. Necesitaba disfrutar nuestros últimos días juntos, así que me acurruqué sobre su pecho a dormir.

La mañana siguiente él no estaba durmiendo a mi lado, se levantó muy temprano a preparar el desayuno, puesto que cuando llegue a la sala, estaba con Thomas poniendo los platos en la mesa. Me miró de forma extraña, una sonrisa triste en su rostro, parecía querer decir algo con sus ojos, pero no se atrevía con las palabras.

Desayuné para luego decirle que fuéramos a tomar nuestra ducha juntos:

— Vamos a bañarnos Tetsuhiro.

— Disculpa lo hice cuando dormías.

Totalmente molesto fui a ducharme para intentar relajarme un poco, al salir se había marchado a la plantación, por lo que lo alcancé y ayudé a la siega del trigo; amarramos gavillas durante toda la tarde para llevarlas luego al almacén, así continuar el día siguiente hasta tener todo el terreno cosechado. Este trabajo parece infinito ahora que no tenemos tantos trabajadores, seguramente una parte se arruinará si no conseguimos recolectarlo todo, comienza a secarse el trigo y algunos pájaros ayudan a que se maltrate la espiga.

Al caer la tarde llegamos a cenar a la casa, él parecía bastante callado, pues desde hacía meses me hablaba de tantas cosas, sentía que conocía su casa, su familia y a su difunto sombra. También los objetos que me mostraba en fotos de su celular, me explicó tantas cosas, sin embargo ahora parece estar molesto conmigo. Cenamos con la familia e inmediatamente le dije:

— ¿Podrías venir un poco a ayudarme con unas cosas en el invernadero?

— Disculpa, ¿puede ser mañana? Es que me siento algo cansado.

— ¡Vendrás ahora! ¡He dicho!

Me siguió sin responder, pero una vez ahí, antes de que le reclamara me interrumpió:

— Tetsuhiro por qué tu…

— ¿Puedes dejar de ser así?

— ¿Así cómo?

— Me dices que te iras y no quieres llevarme, pero quieres que me porte igual que siempre, no puedo… disculpa…

Sus sollozos con algunas lágrimas comenzaron.

— No exageres, te olvidarás de mí pronto. Cuando regreses a tu tiempo veras que las cosas que haces, te harán dejar de lado mi recuerdo.

— Nunca tuve un amigo, ni un novio, ni nadie a quien yo amará, excepto por sombra pero es totalmente distinto lo que siento contigo. Ahora dices que regrese a donde estoy totalmente solo.

— No exageres te puedes hacer amigo de cualquiera, quien no querría estar cerca de ti, eres tan encantador. Además nunca te dije que te enamoraras, tampoco te prometí nada. Será mejor que dejes de lloriquear o me obligarás a golpearte.

— Me hiciste el amor, me quitaste la virginidad y no querías que me enamorara de ti. Realmente eres tan insensible, no sé qué veo en ti.

— No hables como una niña enamorada, eres un hombre, deberías estar buscando esposa para sentar cabeza y yo debería hacer lo mismo.

— Comprendo Souichi, mientras llega año nuevo podrías darme una habitación para mí, no deseo seguir enamorándome de ti. Necesito alejarme, no me obligues a participar de una relación falsa.

— Cómo tú quieras malagradecido, te ayudé sin que fueras nada, para que ahora te hagas el digno. Yo quería divertirnos estas últimas semanas, pero olvídalo no te necesito.

— Te he pagado, he trabajado duro en el campo, en tu casa y me entregue a ti cada noche hasta el cansancio. No obstante nada de eso fue un esfuerzo porque lo hice con amor para ti. No digas que no hago nada para pagar tu hospitalidad o tu afecto, el que dices que no existe. Pero ya no quiero, en unas semanas haré mi ritual para volver y tú el tuyo para marcharte, permíteme ser libre hasta entonces, no puedo continuar con esto, si tú no quieres dejarme estar a tu lado.

— Como quieras…

Dormir sólo es algo extraño, tantos días y meses con ese tipo en mi cama, ahora que hace frío estar tapado no me basta, quisiera disculparme, pero así es mejor; no podemos tener algo, sería irreal decirle que se quede, él debe volver a casa y yo debo recuperar a mi familia.

Pasaron dos semanas de duro trabajo en el campo, a pesar de nuestros esfuerzos no logramos recolectar todo correctamente, mucho del trigo se desaprovechó, esto representaba una gran pérdida. La ganancia seguramente sería muy poca, la peste se llevó a mi madre, hermana, además de los almacenes de trigo que tuvimos que quemar para evitar la contaminación; todas las reservas se perdieron, quedamos en bancarrota prácticamente. La siguiente semana nos dedicamos a aplastar las gavillas con los caballos para ver cuánto trigo podíamos sacar, tardamos toda la semana para finalizar con una cosecha mediocre de muy pocas ganancias como lo había previsto.

Entre Tetsuhiro y yo todo parecía ser normal, tanto trabajo no me dejaba tiempo de pensar en cosas que no tienen importancia. Salíamos muy temprano para regresar cuando el sol se ponía, comíamos en el campo sin hablarnos, excepto para lo más indispensable. Luego llegaba tan cansado que comer y dormir es todo lo que pensaba; algunas veces mi cuerpo extrañaba el suyo pero no tuve fuerzas de complacerme la mayoría de ellas, a causa de mi gran agotamiento. Las noches eran todas frías, llenas de recuerdos que me causaban confusión.

El trabajo de la plantación se había terminado, fuimos a vender el grano y pagamos las deudas, entonces al fin pude pensar en las cosas importantes, faltaban dos días para el año nuevo, necesitaba repasar las cosas que debería hacer ese día en el ritual. Al llegar a la mansión padre quería revisar los asuntos de nuestras pérdidas:

— Hijos, vengan un segundo debemos hablar sobre lo que haremos a partir de ahora.

— Yo me retiro a mi habitación para no molestarlos. — Expresó Tetsuhiro.

— No te preocupes Tetsuhiro, eres como de la familia, también será bueno escuchar tu opinión. — Dijo Papá.

— Padre podríamos esperar a que pase el año nuevo, mientras me dejas pensar en soluciones para estos problemas.

Lo exhorte a que esperara a pasar el año nuevo, pues seguramente sería distinto cuando mamá y Katherine estuvieran.

— Muy bien hijo, esperaré a escuchar tus sugerencias en unos días. Respecto a ti Tetsuhiro, me gustaría pagarte por tus amables servicios, desde que llegaste has sido de gran ayuda. Estas semanas fuiste indispensable en los trabajos, sin ti el dinero que nos quedó sería nulo.

— No es nada, no necesito ningún pago, su hospitalidad fue más que suficiente. No puedo aceptarles dinero. Sólo permítame quedarme hasta año nuevo. Regresaré con mi familia a disculparme para que me acepten.

— Nunca nos dijiste ¿Por qué te corrieron? — Preguntó Thomas.

— Fue por enamorarme de alguien que no debía, pero recapacité y volveré a pedir perdón.

— El amor no es ningún error Tetsuhiro, deberías seguir tus instintos, seguramente podrán llegar a algún acuerdo. Tus padres entenderán si les explicas las cosas, diles que no puedes desaprovechar la vida, es poco el tiempo que se tiene para disfrutar de la convivencia con el ser amado. Mi difunta esposa fue el amor de mi vida, disfruté cada minuto a su lado; era bastante testaruda cuando la conocí. Me gustó su forma de ser tan única, no era sumisa como todas las chicas que conocí, decidida y realmente hermosa. Me costó mucho trabajo el que se enamorara de mí, pero lo valió. Así que sigue a tu corazón, no pierdas el tiempo.

Tetsuhiro me vio con tristeza y procuré evadir su mirada acusadora, estaba prácticamente delatándome el muy miserable. Entonces carraspee y dije:

— Disculpen, ahora que tengo tiempo, debo revisar algunas cosas en el invernadero.

Me fui al lugar y Tetsuhiro me siguió puesto que esas cosas nos concernían a ambos.

— Prometiste no decir nada idiota. — Le dije en cuanto estuvimos a solas.

— No dije nada, solo que ya volveré a mi casa.

— Ni mi padre, ni mi hermano son tontos, espero que no sospechen que teníamos algo, sería tan vergonzoso que crean que soy un rarito, que le gustan esas cosas anormales, pero sólo es una etapa.

— No te preocupes no mencionaré nada más sobre eso. Me iré en dos días así que no te preocupes más por esas cosas.

Revisamos el hechizo que debía ser el mismo para ambos, pero él lo diría después de las campanadas de la iglesia y yo lo diría antes de ellas; puesto que así lo hicimos cada cual en su tiempo. Pintaría los símbolos en el piso y nos pararíamos sobre ellos, una vez dichas las palabras procederíamos a derramar un poco de sangre, pensando con fuerza en el deseo.

— Souichi, hay algo que me preocupa, te das cuenta que no han hecho ninguna estatua de ti y estamos a dos días.

— No creo que ocurra eso que piensas, recuerda que desde que tú llegaste cambiaste varias cosas de la línea temporal. Seguramente mi padre la mandaba hacer para conmemorar mis horas en el invernadero, pero ahora que estás aquí, todo fue más rápido y no pasé tanto tiempo ahí.

— Debes tener razón.

— Además recuerda que el ritual lo haremos juntos y será más efectivo de esa forma según el libro. Ya no estoy cegado por el dolor, me siento bien, solo debo hacer esto para recuperar mi familia.

— Es verdad… entonces me voy a dormir, es algo tarde y mañana quiero ir a dar un paseo, hay cosas que quiero ver antes de marcharme.

Mi orgullo me impidió decirle que pasara esa noche conmigo. Lo observé cuando bajó la cabeza al terminar su frase y se dio la vuelta para salir, entonces se detuvo.

— ¿Puedo pasar estas dos noches que restan contigo? No te pediré que te quedes, ni nada, sólo quiero estar contigo estos últimos días.

— Nunca te dije que te fueras de mi habitación, eso tú lo decidiste.

Pronuncié esas palabras e inmediatamente volteó a sujetarme entre sus brazos. Me besó apasionadamente, como si fuera la última vez. Lo detuve para irnos juntos a la habitación, en la que nos entregamos a nuestros deseos un par de veces. De nuevo al despertar no estaba a mi lado, aparentemente no quería formar un lazo al quedarse para contemplarme como solía hacerlo, siempre creyó que dormía, pero varias veces lo descubrí. Cuando llegue a la sala, mi padre y hermano estaban desayunando, pero Tetsuhiro no estaba con ellos:

— ¿Dónde fue Tetsuhiro? — Pregunté.

— Salió a caminar. — Dijo Thomas.

— Se veía triste, deberías hablar con él. — Dijo mi padre.

— Es su asunto, yo no tengo nada que ver. No tiene caso hablar con él.

Una vez terminé el desayuno, el día se volvió exageradamente largo, me puse a leer el libro de magia para distraerme, realicé algunos experimentos con lo que leí. Pero aun así no dejaba de pensar en el estúpido tipo del futuro. Durante la comida él estaba en la mesa para acompañarnos, seguramente ayudo con la preparación de los alimentos, ya que lo vi traer los platos y servir junto con Thomas. Al terminar se marchó a su habitación y se encerró hasta que por la noche, justo cuando apague las velas para dormirme, tocó a la puerta tímidamente. Me levanté para abrir y me recibió con besos que nos llevaron a la cama para nuestra última vez juntos.

No importa lo que dije, sé que extrañaré a este tonto, es tan entregado y tierno; pero el tiempo pasa y lo olvidaré. Por la mañana me colocó sobre la almohada con cuidado puesto que estaba sobre su pecho, besó mis labios y luego dijo apenas audible:

— Te amo, te amaré por siempre…

La puerta sonó tan hueco una vez que la cerró, descubrí un par de lágrimas en mis ojos sin poder explicarme este dolor, es tan diferente a todo. No puede ser amor, debe ser porque lo extrañaré.

Ese día fue tan gris, tan frío, a pesar de que preparó todo un banquete increíble para celebrar el año nuevo, además de su despedida. Me puso sumamente nervioso el hecho de que pudiera volverme piedra y que mi padre enloqueciera; lo pensé por horas, incluso en la comida especial en la que brindamos y nos despedimos de Tetsuhiro deseándole buen viaje. Hasta que nos retiramos a nuestras habitaciones para esperar que transcurriera el tiempo.

Estaba tenso, impaciente, fui al invernadero a distraerme hasta que lo vi sentado en medio de las plantas mirando al paisaje y las estrellas:

— Todavía no es hora de ¿Qué haces aquí? — Exprese.

— Lo mismo que tú, me despido de todo y estoy nervioso… Sabes algo… sé que dije que respetaría tu decisión… pero estas seguro de esto, no crees que tu madre o hermana les parecería absurdo que no puedas continuar tu vida y la arriesgues por ellas. Daría todo por ti, dejaría todo, necesito estar contigo. Ya lo sabes… te amo, ¿me dejas ir contigo?

— Eres un tonto sentimental, ¿realmente crees que funcionará y podrás venir conmigo?

— Sería cuestión de intentarlo ¿no crees?

— Se hará como gustes.

Una vez dicho esto tomó mi rostro entre sus manos uniendo sus labios con los míos tranquilamente; mientras nos sentamos juntos a contemplar el paisaje nocturno iluminado por la luna. A pesar de que le permití seguirme a mi destino, se mostraba mucho más tenso, no lloraba pero sonreía y no dejaba de mirarme.

— Debo ir por unas plantas. — Me levanté para relajarme y preparar alguna cosa con las ellas, mientras pasaba la última hora para realizar el hechizo.

Se levantó detrás de mí mientras yo cortaba algunas plantas con un pequeño cuchillo, cuando me molestó su escrutinio.

— ¿Qué demonios quieres ahora? ¿Por qué estás sobre mí?

— Hay algo que debo mostrarte antes de que hagamos el hechizo. Acompáñame a mi habitación para que te enseñe.

Caminamos hasta su recámara y me señaló un mueble diciendo:

— Te dejo esta carta para que la leas cuando me vaya.

Caminaba hacia la carta, pero sus palabras eran absurdas y extrañas, de pronto sentí un golpe en la nuca que me hizo perder el sentido. Cuando desperté estaba atado y con una mordaza en una silla de la habitación, no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo llevaba noqueado, pero la única idea en mi cabeza era llegar hasta el invernadero. Recordé que en mi bolsa estaba el cuchillo por lo cual tiré la silla hacia atrás y salió de mi bolsa, me moví como pude hasta que una de mis manos lo tomó para romper las ataduras. Mientras bajaba a prisa me encontré con mi padre en el pasillo:

— ¿Eres tu Souichi? Escuche ruidos raros de la habitación de Tetsuhiro y decidí ir a ver si está bien.

— Lo siento padre, tengo algo que hacer.

No presté atención a ninguna otra palabra, solo bajé las escaleras, puesto que escuche las campanadas de la iglesia. Al abrir la puerta él estaba en medio del círculo con los símbolos, pero me horrorizó lo que vi. Me miró con una sonrisa triste mientras un poco de su sangre goteaba de su dedo, de inmediato observé que su cuerpo se volvía gris, al tiempo que una pequeña lágrima caía de sus ojos volviéndose piedra junto con él. No lo podía creer, algo se rompía en mi interior un vacío me llenaba por completo, el frío se posesionaba de mi ser. Mis manos, mis pies, todo se congelo por la tristeza, entonces reaccioné para gritar mi impotencia:

— ¿Qué has hecho? Eres un tonto, ¡Cómo pudiste!

Corrí hasta él para abrazarlo, pero no escucharía mis ruegos, ni mis palabras, se había vuelto de piedra. La consternación se apoderaba de mis pensamientos, muchas imágenes de nosotros juntos llegaron de golpe a mi cabeza para agobiarme. No lo comprendí hasta que abracé su cuerpo, todo cobró sentido de pronto. Dejé de pensar, sólo lo quería de vuelta:

— No… no… ¡Imbécil! ¿Por qué?... No… No debiste. Lo siento, no quise creerte… es mi culpa… tu idiota… no debías…

No podía pensar, tenía tantas cosas por gritar, por decirle, pero sólo pude pensar en una sola:

— Te amo, lo siento, nunca tuve el valor para reconocerlo, no quería hacerlo porque sabía que te perdería.

Abracé su sólido cuerpo y lloré, pero seguí diciendo:

— Te amo, por favor vuelve, te amo sólo quiero que estés bien, por favor Tetsuhiro te amo.

De pronto el frío cuerpo de piedra entre mis manos se hacía cálido y en ese instante se desvaneció entre mis brazos…

.

POV TETSUHIRO

Había sido forzado a entregar mi intimidad, pero no me molestó, sentí que yo le pertenecía, de alguna forma lo amé desde que lo conocí como estatua, luego al leer sus diarios fue increíble, espiaba su privacidad. Posteriormente al conocerlo en persona me fascinó, aunque no me imaginé que haría las cosas tan bruscamente, no obstante me gustó, fue ardiente, fue pasional, simplemente perfecto. Recordaba una y otra vez sus besos, sus caricias tan atrevidas, tan expertas, llenas de esa personalidad tan demandante, que me dominaba fácilmente, suplicaría si él lo requería, haría todo por seguir siendo su presa. Me sentí feliz y totalmente encantado, lo amaba, por primera vez en mi vida estaba enamorado. Miré el paisaje mientras salimos a la plantación, todo lucía más verde y maravilloso, el azul del cielo me hacía suspirar; tenía ganas de tomarlo de la mano y caminar dando saltos por todas partes, pero sabía que lo nuestro es un secreto, por lo que me comporté como un adulto normal.

Desafortunadamente para él, las cosas no salieron como las planeo, nos quedamos dormidos más de la cuenta por lo que sus deberes los estaba realizando su hermano y padre, por lo cual nos correspondió la limpieza de la casa junto con la preparación de los alimentos. Souichi es un total inútil para hacer las labores de la casa, supuse que porque vivió en dormitorios de la universidad sabría hacer los quehaceres pero no, todo lo hizo demasiado lento, cosa que yo tuve que compensar aseando los pisos y preparando alimentos entre otras labores. Una vez que terminé llegue hasta donde estaba, en nuestra habitación colocando las sábanas; afortunadamente ya había sacudido cobijas y todo. Cuando terminamos de tender la cama me dijo:

— Tetsuhiro, quiero que me lo hagas con la boca.

Su propuesta fue tan inesperada, de inmediato sentí mucho calor en la entrepierna, entonces le pregunte:

— ¿Qué dices? ¿Escuche bien?

— ¡Ahora!

Los nervios me invadieron, ¿tocarlo con la boca? El sólo pensarlo me puso duro, sin embargo necesitaba estar seguro:

— ¿Quieres que te haga sexo oral?

— De verdad me pregunto si eres retrasado o demasiado inocente. ¡Claro que sí! ¿O será que tú no quieres?

— Si quiero, sólo dime que hacer.

Todo es tan nuevo y emocionante, saqué su miembro comenzando a lamer.

— Mételo completo y succiona.

Obedecí metiéndolo de golpe en mi boca, fue cuando percibí que rápidamente se endureció y se hizo grande expandiéndose, continué moviendo la lengua sobre el glande notando su placer.

— ¡Más a prisa imbécil! También usa tu mano en la parte que no te cabe.

Al realizar sus mandatos noté que su excitación aumentaba, apretó las cobijas de la cama, sin embargo de igual forma yo estaba sumamente excitado, a tal grado que al notar el sabor de su presemen me corrí sin tocarme.

Soy tan inexperto que lo decepciono, sin embargo no parece importarle tanto a pesar de que lo dejé sin orgasmo. Después de comer fuimos a seguir preparando el hechizo en el invernadero. No podía parar de hablar, tenía que decirle todo sobre mí, sobre el futuro y las increíbles cosas que el ser humano inventó para nuestra comodidad; el me preguntaba interesado en todo lo que yo le contaba, es tan fantástico tener un amigo con quien charlar. Cuando fue de noche nos marchamos a su habitación para terminar lo que empecé en la tarde, es difícil aprender a complacerlo pero estoy dispuesto a entregarme cada vez para conseguir hacerlo feliz. Cada momento durante el sexo es maravilloso, poder sentir su piel, recibir sus miradas llenas de deseo, aunque también es bastante salvaje, le gusta torturarme un poco, me golpea para que no me termine y varias veces me ha amarrado a la cama para dominarme. Aprender sobre sexo y amor es tan exhaustivo, varios días me hizo tener erecciones simultáneas, todo a razón de que me corrí sin que él lo hiciera. Por la mañana no podía levantarme, me sentí tan cansado, no obstante así fueron nuestras sesiones de sexo hasta que entendí un poco sobre contenerme. Finalmente razoné eso que dicen sobre el sexo y las caricias previas, debería excitarlo tanto para que cuando lo penetrara se corriera rápido y no tuviera que sufrir conteniéndome.

No todo fue tan bueno como esperaba, durante las mañanas aparentemente somos como simples amigos que durmieron en la misma cama, sé que me quiere, estoy seguro dentro de mí que me ama, pero le cuesta expresarlo. Su primera experiencia fue con alguien que no se tocó el corazón para dejarlo, quizá si espero a que vea que no me iré, me diga eso que anhelo escuchar.

Le mostré lo más que pude, necesitaba que conociera todo cuanto soy, ya que sentía que estaba en desventaja respecto a lo que yo sé sobre él por sus diarios, lo más interesante es que lo hacían reír mis historias, algunas veces me robó algunos besos que luego detenía con empujones o bofetadas para que no continuara con lo que secundaba a esas caricias.

La hora del baño resultó una de las partes más agradables del día, ahora que somos una pareja no reconocida, podía tocarlo o incluso tener sexo en la bañera, no me importaba acabar cansado al iniciar el día, simplemente disfrutar de sus abrazos, de sus dulces labios y miradas lindas, es lo mejor en la vida.

Mientras más se aproxima la fecha para despedirnos, creo que no me iré, en cuanto sienta que soy correspondido le diré directamente que nos vamos juntos a salvar a su familia, no creo que se oponga, seguro el no podrá vivir sin mí como yo sin él.

Sólo faltaba un mes para que llegara el año nuevo, pero sigo sin encontrar el momento para declarar mis sentimientos, tengo miedo que me rechace. Durante la noche mientras lo hacíamos escuché un par de sollozos entre sus gemidos, me asustó ir demasiado rápido por lo que me detuve un poco para preguntar:

— Aaaaahh… Souichi …aaahhh… ¿Te lastimé?

— No… lo siento…no sé qué me ocurre. ¡Demonios! ¡Sólo arruino las cosas!

Escuchar sus extrañas palabras me aseguraban el boleto al éxito, lloraba porque no quiere separarse de mí, supe que a pesar de las circunstancias era el momento de declarar mi amor. Salí de su interior y le pregunté:

— No te lo había dicho, pero… ¿puedo quedarme en esta época contigo?

— Tú no perteneces aquí, ni yo tampoco, ya sabes que me marcharé.

— ¿Te quedarías por mí?

— No puedo, simplemente no merezco estar aquí yo sólo sobro.

— Yo te amo, ¿podemos ir juntos?

— Definitivamente no, no debes arriesgarte por mí, para empezar no sabes si funcionará, en segundo lugar está la peste bubónica, si tu enfermas… yo…. No y no, volverás a tu casa, eso es todo.

No podía dejar que me desanimaran sus palabras, el suele ser protector con los que ama, es cuestión de que me escuche, le dije que lo amo y parece que no entendió, por lo que supliqué:

— No quiero dejarte, no escuchaste… Yo te amo. Permíteme creer que podemos estar juntos, no me importa arriesgar mi vida si tengo una posibilidad de estar a tu lado. No respondas, déjame imaginar que tu si me quieres, que tú sí deseas que vaya contigo.

En verdad no respondió, quería ser amado, supuse que así era, por lo que reanudé nuestro encuentro, ya que en esa posición tan sensible donde estamos unidos le demostraría todo mi afecto, quería escuchar en su éxtasis el amor que me tiene, lo que diría de sentir mi entrega. A pesar de que estaba excitado, no podía ni quería venirme hasta hacerle sentir mi amor. Cuando el placer nublaba mis sentidos levanté la cara para mirarlo y decirle nuevamente:

— …mmmmnn… Te amo Souichi… aaaahhh…

Estaba seguro que respondería pero lo besé ya que estaba por correrme junto con él. Luego de eso no escuche nada, se recostó sobre mi pecho pero sentí un enorme vacío, ¿Habré imaginado su amor? ¿Me usaba para causarle placer?

Dormí en medio de algunas lágrimas que él ni siquiera notó puesto que se durmió. Muy temprano, aún sin luz, comencé a pensar en todo desde el inicio y descubrí el engaño, soy tan inexperto que no distinguí la diferencia entre sexo y amor, nunca fue otra cosa para él. Creo que no es culpa suya, es que entregué mi afecto creyendo que me correspondería pero no es así. Lo miré dormir y me levanté para no confrontarlo, tenía miedo de escuchar la verdad.

El trabajo en el campo fue totalmente exhaustivo, recolectar espigas y amarrarlas en gavillas nos llevó todo el día, sólo nos detuvimos a comer un rato, para después trabajar hasta que se puso el sol. Durante la cena intenté evadir su mirada inquisidora, quería saber todo con sólo mirarme pero no quiero decirle ya que lloraré cuando me diga la verdad. No había dado el último bocado cuando escuché:

— ¿Podrías venir un poco a ayudarme con unas cosas en el invernadero?

— Disculpa, ¿puede ser mañana? Es que me siento algo cansado.

— ¡Vendrás ahora! ¡He dicho!

Una vez en el invernadero discutimos, lloré sin poder evitarlo. Intenté evadir preguntarle sobre sus sentimientos hasta que él mismo dijo:

— No exageres te puedes hacer amigo de cualquiera, quien no querría estar cerca de ti, eres tan encantador. Además nunca te dije que te enamoraras, tampoco te prometí nada. Sera mejor que dejes de lloriquear o me obligarás a golpearte.

— Me hiciste el amor, me quitaste la virginidad y no querías que me enamorara de ti. Realmente eres tan insensible, no sé qué veo en ti.

— No hables como una niña enamorada, eres un hombre, deberías estar buscando esposa para sentar cabeza y yo debería hacer lo mismo.

— Comprendo Souichi, mientras llega año nuevo podrías darme una habitación para mí, no deseo seguir enamorándome de ti. Necesito alejarme, no me obligues a participar de una relación falsa.

— Cómo tú quieras malagradecido, te ayudé sin que fueras nada, para que ahora te hagas el digno. Yo quería divertirnos estas últimas semanas, pero olvídalo no te necesito.

— Te he pagado, he trabajado duro en el campo, en tu casa y me entregue a ti cada noche hasta el cansancio. No obstante nada de eso fue un esfuerzo porque lo hice con amor para ti. No digas que no hago nada para pagar tu hospitalidad o tu afecto, el que dices que no existe. Pero ya no quiero, en unas semanas haré mi ritual para volver y tú el tuyo para marcharte, permíteme ser libre hasta entonces, no puedo continuar con esto, si tú no quieres dejarme estar a tu lado.

— Como quieras…

Luego de sus últimas palabras me dio una habitación para mí. Esa noche a pesar de mi dolor, pude dormir por todo el cansancio que tenía. Desperté en la cama vacía y simplemente me dejé guiar a las labores del día, pero no soy sólo yo, el parece muy deprimido. Cada día que pasa me percato de sus sentimientos ocultos, sé que ama tanto como yo a él, sus ojos tristes son iguales a los que veo en el espejo. Al despedirnos para dormir quiere pedirme que me vaya con él, pero es tan orgulloso que no lo hará, esperaré a que me lo diga, tengo fe en que lo hará.

Un par de semanas de trabajo duro facilitaron nuestro distanciamiento, al parecer su padre y hermano saben lo nuestro, lo miran triste, nos ven separados en todos aspectos. Ninguno me ha dicho nada, sin embargo saben que somos más que amigos, tanto tiempo platicando por todas partes, duchándonos juntos, las sonrisas, las miradas lascivas; todo eso fue evidente ante los ojos de quien lo conoce. Durante los descansos revisaba mi celular y leí los diarios de Souichi para saber más sobre él, fue cuando recordé que la estatua del invernadero no había sido construida; al razonarlo entendí que esa estatua era Souichi, no había otra explicación falible, sostenía el libro para recitar el conjuro o para usarlo y regresar. Las ideas fluyeron hasta que finalmente comprendí todo, la venta del alma significaba que una de las personas debería sacrificarse para que el otro pueda viajar, el deseo más intenso en el corazón es el único que vale, el cual debe ser mutuo, en esa ocasión desee aliviar su pena y él también deseo hacer lo mismo, por eso llegue a esta época precisamente, cuando el dolor lo invadió.

Nuestro trabajo rindió frutos finalmente y vendieron el grano que con tanto esfuerzo cosechamos. Una vez en casa, el padre de Souichi me indicó lo importante que soy para la familia, como buscando que nos reconciliáramos. Entonces Thomas preguntó la razón de que me corrieran de mi casa, a lo cual respondí:

— Fue por enamorarme de alguien que no debía, pero recapacité y volveré a pedir perdón.

— El amor no es ningún error Tetsuhiro, deberías seguir tus instintos, seguramente podrán llegar a algún acuerdo. Tus padres entenderán si les explicas las cosas, diles que no puedes desaprovechar la vida, es poco el tiempo que se tiene para disfrutar de la convivencia con el ser amado. Mi difunta esposa fue el amor de mi vida, disfruté cada minuto a su lado; era bastante testaruda cuando la conocí. Me gustó su forma de ser tan única, no era sumisa como todas las chicas que conocí, decidida y realmente hermosa. Me costó mucho trabajo el que se enamorara de mí, pero lo valió. Así que sigue a tu corazón, no pierdas el tiempo.

Las palabras de su padre son sin lugar a dudas suplicas para resucitar nuestra unión. Miré a Souichi esperando algo de su parte pero evadió mis ojos, entonces simplemente se retiró diciendo:

— Disculpen, ahora que tengo tiempo, debo revisar algunas cosas en el invernadero.

Lo seguí para confrontarlo finalmente, también debo decirle sobre mi descubrimiento del hechizo y la estatua. Al cerrar la puerta del invernadero…

— Prometiste no decir nada idiota. — Dijo enojado.

— No dije nada, sólo que ya volveré a mi casa.

— Ni mi padre, ni mi hermano son tontos, espero que no sospechen que teníamos algo, sería tan vergonzoso que crean que soy un rarito, que le gustan esas cosas anormales, pero sólo es una etapa.

Me molestó tanto su negativa ante lo obvio que respondí:

— No te preocupes no mencionaré nada más sobre eso. Me iré en dos días así que no te preocupes más por esas cosas.

Permanecí ahí viendo el libro a su lado para decirle sobre mis sospechas, entre tanto él hablaba sobre cómo realizaríamos el ritual, puesto que sería en dos días. Entendí que no podía ser idea mía puesto que pensaría que lo hago para retenerlo aquí, entonces dije:

— Souichi, hay algo que me preocupa, te das cuenta que no han hecho ninguna estatua de ti y estamos a dos días.

— No creo que ocurra eso que piensas, recuerda que desde que tú llegaste cambiaste varias cosas de la línea temporal. Seguramente mi padre la mandaba hacer para conmemorar mis horas en el invernadero, pero ahora que estás aquí, todo fue más rápido y no pasé tanto tiempo ahí.

Sin lugar a dudas no dedujo las mismas cosas que yo, pero si se las digo sé que no sacrificaría mi vida para salvar a su familia, pero si sacrificaría la suya para mandarme a hacerlo yo. No iba a permitir que él pasara la eternidad convertido en piedra atrapado entre los mundos, por lo cual fingí:

— Debes tener razón.

— Además recuerda que el ritual lo haremos juntos y será más efectivo de esa forma según el libro. Ya no estoy cegado por el dolor, me siento bien, solo debo hacer esto para recuperar mi familia.

Ya que no podía convencerlo de ninguna forma, tendría que ser yo quien se volviera piedra para que él viajara, quizás un día encuentre la forma de salvarme, si bien lo dice el libro toda la magia es reversible. Decidí ir a dormir, para investigar al día siguiente alguna otra solución, por lo cual dije:

— Es verdad… entonces me voy a dormir, es algo tarde y mañana quiero ir a dar un paseo, hay cosas que quiero ver antes de marcharme.

No quería morir sin antes pasar mis últimos días en su compañía, me detuve antes de tocar la perilla de la puerta para preguntar:

— ¿Puedo pasar estas dos noches que restan contigo? No te pediré que te quedes, ni nada, sólo quiero estar contigo estos últimos días.

— Nunca te dije que te fueras de mi habitación, eso tú lo decidiste.

Era tan claro que me extrañaba, sus ojos cambiaron y se volvieron llenos de amor, mis labios llegaron a los suyos para ratificar su respuesta, que fue como yo esperé. El amor no pronunciado me lo expresó tan tiernamente en su cama, fue tan intensa la forma de mirarme, de tocarme el rostro mientras lo besé, sus manos en mi espalda sujetándome para no perder nuestra unión, permitió sumisamente que lo tomara. Incluso después de nuestro orgasmo nos cubrió con las cobijas para abrazarme y de nuevo besarme hasta dormir.

Por la mañana muy temprano me levanté a tomar fotos del libro mágico, todo sobre el hechizo de año nuevo y consecuencias. Debía estudiar aparte evitando sus preguntas, soy yo quien se sacrificará, lo amo tanto que no permitiré que algo le ocurra, por lo que no debe sospechar que estudio el libro.

Por más que leí una y otra vez varias partes, la única manera de eliminar el hechizo es con un acto desinteresado. Quizá sacrificarme por él es un acto desinteresado, pero debía tener en mente que para que funcionara debía anhelar fervientemente salvar a su familia, acto con un interés en común, por tanto perdía validez mi salvación, no obstante de no ser yo, él se volverá de piedra.

Una vez que no escuché ningún ruido en la casa fui hasta su habitación y toque a la puerta para sentirme vivo por última vez, me despediría de la vida, del amor, de los recuerdos lindos que obtuve a su lado; puesto que la vida cobró sentido al conocerlo, al vivir nuestro idilio de amor, aunque fuera breve sé que valió la pena. De todas formas nunca pertenecí a este mundo, es como si hubiera muerto al desaparecer de mi época, que mejor oportunidad para entregar lo más valioso que poseo por amor.

La mañana siguiente le dije mis sentimientos a su cuerpo durmiente…

— Te amo, te amaré por siempre…

Quería aprovechar mi último día con vida, caminar por el campo, ver las nubes, sentir el sol en mi piel. Por la tarde retorné a preparar la cena de año nuevo, hice la mejor comida que pude para despedirme de las delicias culinarias, también para convivir con su familia y sobre todo con él. Al terminar subí a mi habitación a preparar una carta con las instrucciones para que Souichi logre salvar a su familia después de la entrega de mi alma, y por supuesto con mis últimas palabras de amor.

Tengo miedo de morir, no sé si me dolerá estar atrapado en piedra, si sentiré el paso del tiempo, si escucharé a las personas a mí alrededor, o si dejaré de existir simplemente. Los nervios son tales que mejor baje al invernadero para distraerme con el paisaje nocturno de ese hermoso lugar en el pasado. Pasarían quizás unas horas hasta que escuche tras de mí:

— Todavía no es hora de ¿Qué haces aquí?

Pensé que quizá podría disuadirlo o escuchar una confesión se su parte:

— Lo mismo que tú, me despido de todo y estoy nervioso… Sabes algo, sé que dije que respetaría tu decisión… pero estas seguro de esto, no crees que tu madre o hermana les parecería absurdo que no puedas continuar tu vida y la arriesgues por ellas. Daría todo por ti, dejaría todo, necesito estar contigo. Ya lo sabes… te amo, ¿me dejas ir contigo?

— Eres un tonto sentimental, ¿realmente crees que funcionará y podrás venir conmigo?

— Sería cuestión de intentarlo ¿no crees?

— Se hará como gustes.

Supe por su respuesta que no cambiaría de parecer, pero permitirme acompañarlo es como decirme que no quiere estar lejos de mí, gracias a eso estoy completamente seguro que mi amor es correspondido y no importa lo que me pase. Tomé su hermoso rostro para besarlo, hasta que nos sentamos a contemplar el cielo. Mis últimos momentos de vida los pasaría a su lado, un poco después miré la hora y comprendí que debo seguir mi plan. Lo llevé a mí cuarto señalé un mueble donde dejé la carta y dije:

— Te dejo esta carta para que la leas cuando me vaya.

Dio algunos pasos cuando le golpee la cabeza para dejarlo inconsciente, lo amarré a la silla y regresé a poner los símbolos en el piso, preparé todo y esperé hasta que justo antes de las campanadas dije el hechizo, derramé mi sangré. Lo miré entrar desesperado, sentí mucha tristeza de partir pero de un instante a otro la vista se me nubló y no supe más.

Una luz blanca me despertó, cuando abrí mis ojos estaba en el hospital y mi madre junto a mi cama durmiendo, me pregunté ¿qué había pasado?

— ¿Mamá? Mamá…

— Tetsuhiro, al fin despiertas, mi niño.

— ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

— Eso quisiera saber hijo, ayer te encontraron en la mansión de los Walsh y te trajeron aquí. Entiendo que perder a Lieb te dolió pero no deberías actuar tan impulsivo y traspasar propiedad privada.

— Lieb… La mansión de los Walsh… Mamá dime algo ¿Qué día es hoy?

— Primero de enero de 2016.

— La mansión Taylor, ¿sabes la historia?

— ¿Taylor? Lo siento hijo, no hay ninguna mansión Taylor que yo conozca. La fiebre debió hacerte daño.

Por un instante creí que todo había sido un sueño hasta que recordé que él me dijo que cambiamos la línea temporal, mi madre debería decirme las cosas que habían pasado porque no tengo memoria de varias de ellas. Convencerla es mi misión:

— No mamá, viajé por el tiempo y cambié el pasado.

— Hijo creo que llamaré al doctor, estas realmente mal.

— No mamá revisa mi ropa, es ropa antigua, además está mi celular con las fotos de muchos lugares, el pueblo la mansión y también él.

— ¿Él?

— Si, él me devolvió aquí, no sé cómo lo haría pero lo consiguió.

La amargura me atrapó en recuerdos, tristes pero también felices, sabía que de alguna forma recuperó mi alma, me hizo tan feliz pensarlo a pesar de entender que no podría verlo más.

Miré que mamá estaba algo asustada por las locuras que yo decía, pero me dio el beneficio de la duda, sacó el celular y revisamos las fotos. Su rostro cambió de preocupación a sorpresa al verme en varias fotos en lugares del pueblo, donde las construcciones eran pocas, la gente vestida antiguamente. De igual forma las fotos con Souichi y su familia, la mansión y tantas cosas que probaron mi sanidad mental.

Afortunadamente para mí, los dueños actuales de la mansión no presentaron cargos por allanamiento, eran un par de viejecitos que se preocuparon por mí al verme desmayado más que por estar en su casa.

Mamá y yo nos fuimos a casa cuando me dieron de alta a las pocas horas, salí de ahí vestido con la ropa que parecía salida de una convención de comic, pero no me importó. Pensé durante el camino a casa lo que Souichi hizo para salvarme, además si recuperó a su familia, no tenía idea de nada, pero primero debería saber los cambios de la mía propia. Una vez en casa de mis padres pregunté:

— Mamá necesito saber, que estudie. Si no hubo un misterio que resolver seguramente no soy historiador del arte ¿verdad?

— Estudiaste farmacología y luego entraste a trabajar.

— Dime que pasó con sombra

— ¿Sombra?

— Mi gato sombra.

— Tu gato se llamaba Lieb y murió el día de navidad.

— ¿Cómo era? Necesito saber si es el mismo.

Me mostró algunas de las mismas fotos del gato que yo tenía en mi celular, entonces supe que lo nombré de otra forma puesto que no lo encontré en la mansión, sino se metió a la casa pidiendo comida.

Mi vida era casi igual a la que yo conocía, los cambios radicaron en que nunca estudié Historia del arte y el gato tenía otro nombre. Mi departamento es el mismo, aunque todo es tan falto de color ahora, mi vida no es lo que yo quiero. Desde que Souichi y yo comenzamos nuestra extraña relación, deseaba quedarme en el pasado, soñé que viviríamos juntos toda nuestra vida, que gracias al amor encontraría una forma para ser felices por siempre, pero ahora que de nuevo estoy sólo aquí en el presente, siento que mi propia vida perdió sentido, como si no supiera que hacer con ella. Pensé en él imaginando lo que hizo, si realmente consiguió salvar a su familia, si mi sacrificio rindió frutos y pude hacerlo feliz. Es la única cosa que me consuela, que de alguna forma lo ayude o al menos di todo de mí para apoyarlo, le entregué literalmente mi alma. Unas lágrimas llegaron a mis ojos de pensar en sus gestos, en su rostro, su cuerpo y la forma de obligarme a hacer todo lo que quería; amo cada parte de él, no podré olvidarlo jamás.

Percibí más que nunca mi soledad, no tenía ganas de comer, no podía dormir bien puesto que me percaté que la persona que amo murió tantos años atrás en una situación que desconozco, no tengo idea si vivió feliz, si se casó, si tuvo hijos, o lo que hiciera. La ansiedad me llenó con una urgencia por saber lo ocurrió con Souichi y su familia, por lo cual pedí una licencia en el trabajo para investigar. Lo primero que hice es ir a la sociedad histórica de Stratford, ahí leí que los primeros dueños de la mansión los Taylor, se mudaron lejos del pueblo en 1666. La madre y hermana de Souichi murieron por la peste, pero no explicaron que fue de Souichi, su hermano y padre, ni a donde se mudaron.

Cuando concluyeron mis tres días de asueto, decidí estudiar historia del arte, dedicaría mi vida a investigar que fue de él. Revisé mi cuenta de ahorros y tenía bastante dinero, llevaba más de tres años trabajando con buena paga, de modo que renuncié a mi empleo. Platiqué con mis padres sobre mis planes y simplemente me dijeron que lo que me hiciera feliz, los haría felices a ellos. Me dirigí al campus a inscribirme y fui aceptado, de modo que esa misma semana empaqué mis cosas, ya que el nuevo ciclo escolar iniciaba en un mes pero se me permitía ingresar desde antes puesto que podía realizar cursos extra curriculares.

El lunes por la mañana estaba en mi nuevo departamento en el campus acomodando mis cosas; era bastante grande puesto que pague un lugar sin compartir. Coloque las nuevas fotos enmarcadas con Souichi, las tantas que tenía de mi amigo felino, la ropa, trastes, libros entre otras cosas. Por la tarde me recosté a descansar en mi cama, cuando escuché el timbre. Al abrir la puerta no comprendí lo que mis ojos vieron, una visión, un sueño…

.

POV SOUICHI

Nunca pude decirle mis sentimientos, había desaparecido para no volver, sólo pude tirarme al piso a llorar en mi desesperación. Mi padre me abrazó por la espalda, entonces como un niño me sujete de él y correspondí a su abrazo. El llanto me impedía hablar correctamente, no podía más con tantas emociones, necesitaba decirle a alguien de mi pena:

— Papá… se fue…es culpa mía… él quería quedarse… pero yo no lo permití.

— ¿Dónde fue? ¿Qué ocurrió?

— No se… se fue…

— ¿Qué es todo esto? No comprendo lo que vi, se volvió de piedra y luego desapareció.

— Es mi culpa… nunca debí intentarlo.

Mi padre no preguntó nada más, se dio cuenta que no podía decir mucho en ese estado por lo que me ayudó a levantarme y nos sentamos en unas sillas en el invernadero. Lloré un rato mientras me intentó confortar:

— Debes calmarte, siempre hay una solución a todo, debes pensar con claridad.

— No padre, quienes juegan con magia arriesgan todo, no puedo saber si él está bien o está vivo. Nunca más poder volver a verlo…

Llore de nuevo, cubriendo mis ojos con las manos. Cuando me tranquilicé un poco quise explicar todo a papá, tenía derecho a saber la historia completa, ya que había presenciado la desaparición. Una vez que le conté todo me dijo:

— Mi querido hijo, no debiste intentar cambiar las cosas. Tu madre y hermana que en paz descansan, saben que las adorabas, cambiar el pasado es algo con lo que no se juega, ellas nunca lo hubieran querido así. Tu amado sacrificó su vida por la tuya por esa misma razón ¿de verdad se lo hubieras permitido si te contaba sus planes?

— Claro que no, mi vida debía ser la única en riesgo, no la de él…. Dijiste ¿Mi amado?

— Si hijo, tú lo dijiste, lo amas; además no era ningún secreto, ya sabíamos que ambos se amaban. Eran bastante obvios, junto con tu actitud tan feliz y tranquila, ya no eras el tirano malhumorado. Me recordaste a tu madre, siempre haciéndose la fuerte hasta que se rindió al amor conmigo.

— Yo… sólo… bueno … si…

— No te preocupes hijo, él era una excelente persona, supiste elegir muy bien a tu compañero.

— Pero por mi culpa desapareció en mi lugar… nunca le dije lo que sentía.

— Debe haber alguna forma de saber lo que pasó, estoy seguro que hay una solución a todo esto, si la hay la encontraremos, no te preocupes te voy a ayudar.

Un rato después fuimos a dormir para buscar la respuesta a mi problema, me sentí tan triste, pero mi padre me había dado una esperanza. Lloré amargamente en la soledad de mi habitación su pérdida, hasta dormirme finalmente. Desperté con los ojos hinchados a medio día, sin embargo tenía una sola idea en mente, recuperarlo de donde quiera que estuviera. Entré a su habitación para oler su ropa, necesitaba sentirlo cerca, me senté en la cama y observé la silla de donde me desamarré la noche anterior, la levanté cuando miré sin querer la carta que me dejó. La abrí lleno de tristeza y nervios, sin duda sus últimas palabras estaban ahí y la despedida que nunca pude tener:

 _Mi querido Souichi, he sido tan feliz estos meses que ha valido la pena mi vida tan sólo por conocerte. Quiero que sepas que no es culpa tuya, yo decidí que las cosas fueran así. Todavía no has comprendido cómo funciona el hechizo, dos corazones deseando la misma cosa y uno debe entregar su alma para que funcione. La primera vez que viajé, tu alma fue la que se ofertó, por eso te volviste piedra, al decir el hechizo y desear aliviar tu tristeza llegue a ti, puesto que tú deseabas lo mismo. Ahora yo he ofertado mi alma para que obtengas tu deseo, solo resta que repitas las palabras y conseguirás salvar a tu familia, no se requiere esperar hasta el año nuevo, puesto que ya cumplí esa parte._

 _Ya lo sabes pero lo diré nuevamente. Te amo y te amaré por siempre… Tetsuhiro._

Su sacrificio lleno de amor, me causaba un gran martirio, no podía parar de llorar, no pensé que alguien pudiera amarme de una forma tan desinteresada, sin esperar nada, ni un te quiero, ni una promesa. Una punzada en mi corazón parecía hacerme un agujero, este sentimiento de arrepentimiento me llegaba a todas partes. De nuevo el llanto para hincharme aún más los ojos era incontenible, arrugue el papel y lo arrojé al fondo de la habitación.

Todo había sido en vano, mi padre me hizo notar que no podemos revivir a los muertos. La magia fue efectiva sólo cuando deseó ayudarme, pero ahora su sacrificio se perdería para siempre, puesto que no pensaba usar ese deseo que me arrebato el amor.

— Te extraño y apenas pasaron una horas. Eres tan tonto, no tenías que hacer eso por mí, por un deseo que no era el tuyo.

Al decirlo en voz alta comprendí finalmente que había una pequeña esperanza. Si Tetsuhiro viajó al pasado porque yo deseaba aliviar mi tristeza y él también lo deseo, nunca comprendí que a pesar de que mi deseo fue volver al pasado, en mi corazón sólo deseaba calmar el dolor de la pérdida. Entonces intuí que existe un deseo para usar, pero sólo si su anhelo más profundo es estar conmigo y él mío estar con él me llevará hasta su época. Todavía quedaba la interrogante sobre por qué su cuerpo desapareció, quizá su estatua regresó a su tiempo, pero yo claramente sentí su calor, dejó de ser piedra, ¿Cómo se fue y dónde?

Bajé las escaleras para estudiar el hechizo y encontré a mi padre investigando la misma cosa.

— Souichi creo que ya entendí que le ocurrió. Cuando declaraste tus sentimientos y dijiste: _"Te amo, sólo quiero que estés bien"_ fue el acto desinteresado para redimir su alma. Entonces supongo que regresó a su tiempo, debe estar bien.

— ¿Escuchaste todo?

— No comencemos otra vez con eso. Ahora sabes que gracias a ti él está a salvo.

Sus palabras me dieron seguridad por lo cual decidí contarle sobre la carta, una vez hecho esto, sin esperar mucho dijo:

— ¿Qué esperas? Ve con él.

— ¿Pero y si no es mi deseo?

— Claro que si lo es, lo dijiste a verlo de piedra. Confesaste tus sentimientos, sólo deseas estar a su lado, ve con él.

— Pero padre…

— No más excusas, arriésgate por una vez, ¿prefieres perderlo por siempre?

— No es eso, claro que lo haré pero antes de irme quiero dejarlos a ustedes bien. No quiero quedarme con la duda de lo que les ocurrió.

Esos días mi padre y hermano decidieron vender la mansión, afortunadamente un conde la compró fácilmente. Les ayudé a empacar sus cosas y tomé una maleta con las mías. Me puse su ropa del futuro a pesar de que se me veía algo grande, no podía llegar viéndome antiguo, que tal si algo me pasaba. Me despedí de mi padre y hermano en el invernadero donde me paré en el círculo para pronunciar el hechizo:

— Fuerza inhóspita desde el principio del mundo, del principio de todo. Sangre te doy, sangre por vida, vida por alma, alma por cuerpo. Detén el reloj de vida con mi sangre, da luz a sus ojos. El corazón que en mi late a cambio de quienes a la tumba he custodiado.

Perdí el conocimiento y al despertar estaba en un lugar extraño, todo era blanco; las sábanas, el piso, las paredes. Una joven se aproximó a preguntar:

— Que bueno que despiertas, ayer te trajeron y no tenías identificaciones, ni nada ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Sabes quién eres? Tu familia, necesitamos llamar a tu familia para que firmen tu salida.

Sus preguntas poco importaban, necesitaba saber una cosa:

— ¿Qué año es?

— 2016.

— Mi familia son los Morín.

— Muy bien llamaremos a tu familia, ¿tienes el número?

— No recuerdo.

— ¿La dirección?

Con la dirección que Tetsuhiro me había dado, la enfermera llamó a la familia de Tetsuhiro, espero que él venga. Al cabo de una hora aproximadamente una mujer con cara de sorpresa llegó hasta mí.

— ¿Souichi?

— ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? ¿Quién es usted?

— Soy la madre de Tetsuhiro. Las fotos, tantas fotos de ustedes… en el pasado.

— De ahí vengo, vine por él… Lo amo.

— Él está tan triste sin ti. Salgamos de aquí, pagaré la cuenta y te llevaré a él.

La señora Morín me preguntó tantas cosas que yo respondí con la mayor sinceridad, le dije todo, de nuestro tiempo en el pasado, el hechizo, su partida, la mía y todo lo que ella preguntó. También sobre que lo necesito más que a nada, que sin él no puedo ser feliz. Esa misma tarde llegamos a la universidad y ella tocó un botón que mencionó se llamaba timbre, en vez de tocar la puerta. Abrió pero al mirarme no dijo nada, se quedó mudo, impávido, un par de lágrimas asomaron de sus ojos y tuve que decirle:

— ¿No nos dejarás entrar?

Noté que se desvanecía de la impresión, a este punto supuse que debí esperar a que su madre hablara con él antes de llegar de golpe. Afortunadamente lo sujeté a tiempo antes de que cayera, entre mis brazos en la entrada de la casa no pude evitar llorar de sentir su calor, sus latidos; entonces recordé la frase que él me dijo la primera mañana después de su primera vez y la susurré en su oído:

— Despierta mi bello durmiente. — Con un beso sentí sus labios moverse un poco bajo los míos.

Abrió los ojos y al instante me abrazó sin decirme nada, me apretó tan fuerte que sentía que el aire se salía de mis pulmones. Entonces oímos una voz, la de su madre:

— Yo me retiro, deben tener tanto de que hablar.

— Mamá espera…— Dijo soltándome para levantarse.

— Hablamos mañana hijo…— Dijo en la distancia.

Su madre se había marchado y nosotros besándonos en el piso, finalmente lo tengo entre mis brazos y no escapará. Nunca noté esa expresión tan hermosa en sus ojos verdes, además de su adorable timidez y emoción, extrañe tanto esa mirada que sin saberlo de mis ojos volvieron a caer lágrimas, pero estas no eran de tristeza sino venían llenas de felicidad. No podía dudar de su deseo de estar juntos, después de todo yo estaba aquí gracias a eso. Nos miramos como un par de idiotas en el suelo hasta que me di cuenta de seguíamos fuera de su casa:

— ¿Tetsu podemos entrar? Acabas de desmayarte y seguimos en el piso. Tengo que revisarte.

— No es nada, ya me siento bien, es solo que no me esperaba verte. Deja que me levante.

— ¿No sientes mareo?

— Para nada, ya estoy bien.

Me paré enseguida y le tendí la mano para ayudarlo. Ya levantados de nuevo nos abrazamos, al parecer ambos tenemos la misma idea de no soltarnos, me siento tan tonto pero tan feliz.

— Vamos a que te recuestes un poco, no te vayas a marear.

— Sólo porque me lo ordena el doctor.

Al cerrar la puerta quiso besarme pero lo detuve:

— Primero recuéstate para que hablemos, tengo tanto que decirte.

Se sentó en la cama, y sin esperar a que yo dijera nada, me besó de manera totalmente invasiva, posesiva y agradable. Intenté confesar mis sentimientos una vez que nos separamos:

— Tetsu… yo.

Pero fui interrumpido por los besos a los que me rendí sin intentar hablar, disfruté el sabor, me vencieron sus deliciosos labios. Ese magnífico hombre que está dispuesto a entregar todo por mí felicidad me amaba con locura y yo lo amaba a él, necesitaba saber que soy real, lo sé puesto que yo mismo requiero saberlo también. Me desnudó en medio de caricias, tocó cada parte con sus manos, al tiempo que su boca recorría mi cuello. Sentí su dominio, su fuerza, cada músculo de sus brazos pecho se tensaba de sostenerse sobre mí para besarme, para excitarme y probarme. No pronunció ninguna palabra, se dedicó lentamente a tomarme de la forma más dulce, fue dentro de mí despacio, con ayuda de una pasta resbalosa que tenía en un extraño frasco. Me relajé totalmente para permitirle entrar, sin embargo lo hizo gradualmente sin lastimarme, provocaba todas las sensaciones más allá de las que sentí antes, pues ahora sabía que es el amor, yo lo amo, no puedo vivir la vida sin él; ya que él es el amor, lo es todo. Es un sentimiento de eternidad, de pertenencia; es completamente mío y yo soy suyo. Nuestra unión se siente tan penetrante que sus latidos parecían acompasarse con los míos mientras estaba inmóvil, intentaba calmar su deseo con esa mirada tan intensa que me causaba sensaciones impetuosas que revoloteaban por todo mi cuerpo. Se movió lentamente sin que sus ojos perdieran de vista a los míos.

— Aaahhhh… — Gemí mientras tocó en su embestida mi parte sensible.

Impidió mis gemidos con sus labios, su lengua entró agrandando mi placer. Se movió un poco más rápido, hasta que de pronto se detuvo y apretó los ojos, las pulsaciones en mi trasero me indicaron que su orgasmo había llegado. Pensaba decirle algo y regañarlo pero sólo lo besé esperando sentir que su erección se perdiera, pero continuó los movimientos, los cuales se volvieron todavía más placenteros en medio de las sensaciones húmedas y resbalosas de su propia semilla dentro de mí. Su dureza que se perdía regresó completamente, envistiendo con fuerza sobre la zona que me fascinaba, tocó mi erección con una mano y de nuevo su lengua en mi boca me extasiaron. Irresistiblemente mi orgasmo llegó, mientras me retorcía entre sus brazos, el aire me faltaba puesto que quería gemir de placer pero sus labios me impedían hacerlo, como si se apropiara de mi sensación, compartiendo mis emociones en medio de un beso. Ambos nos separamos para dar una gran bocanada de aire, cuando finalmente vi sus ojos cristalinos con algunas lágrimas en ellos.

— Te amo… te amo tanto, te extrañe, pensé que jamás podría verte otra vez. No sé cómo llegaste, pero si no lo hubieras hecho mi vida estaría incompleta. Souichi de verdad estás a…

Subí una de mis manos y tapé su boca impidiendo que dijera más cosas. Aún dentro de mí con su erección perdiéndose, no paraba de hablar. Los nervios me corroían, era necesario responder pero algo me lo impedía, sonaba tan tonto decirle mis sentimientos aunque debía hacerlo. Tomé aire para darme valor y dejé de pensar, sólo liberé lo primero que vino a mi cabeza:

— Te amo Tetsuhiro.

Al destapar su boca no pudo decir nada, sólo me abrazó llorando en mi hombro.

— ¿Por qué lloras? No seas tonto, te acabo de confesar mí amor y no dices nada.

— Sou.. ichi… lo siento… soy tan tonto… perdón, te necesito para ser feliz. También te amo.

— Mi cadera duele, ¿te puedes bajar ya?

Se acomodó sobre mi hombro abrazándome como si fuera su almohada.

— Creí que te había perdido. — Dijo con un lindo puchero.

— No se compara con lo que sentí cuando te vi volverte piedra imbécil, ¡cómo pudiste guardar el secreto! Sacrificarte sólo así, por un deseo egoísta de un tipo como yo.

Me ganaban las lágrimas, recordar perderlo fue bastante duro, pero sabía que ahora en esa cama tenía todo mi mundo y lucharía con todo para no perderlo nunca más.

— ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? ¿No entiendo?

— Usé tu deseo el que me concediste. El único en la profundidad de mi alma era estar contigo, por lo visto también es el tuyo puesto que aquí me tienes.

— ¿Pero tu mamá y hermana?

— Padre me lo dijo, no podemos cambiar la muerte de nuestros seres queridos, debemos aceptarlo y hacer que vivan en nuestro corazón, pues no es su deseo que sacrifiquemos nuestra vida por ellos. Me dijo también que debemos concentrarnos en las personas que están vivas y que nos aman, repartir todo el cariño que los que se fueron nos enseñaron a dar.

— ¿De verdad me amas?

Con un coscorrón en su cabeza le dije:

— ¿Te dolió?

— Si … eres tan malo.

— Entonces no te atrevas a dudar de mis sentimientos. Si no te amará no podría estar aquí, el hechizo mide el anhelo más profundo del corazón.

— Dejaste todo por mí, no tenías que hacerlo. Tus estudios, tu familia, tus sueños.

— Me despedí de ellos, de hecho papá me quería mandar desde antes, no obstante tenía que saber lo que harían antes de dejarlos. Mis estudios serán mejores aquí y mis sueños… — Guardé silencio un segundo mientras pensaba si era buena idea decirlo puesto que parecía una cursilería.

— ¿Tus sueños?

— Mis sueños… son contigo. — Lo dije lo más bajito que pude.

— ¿Tus sueños qué?

— ¡Mis sueños son contigo tarado!

Sonrió y acarició mis cabellos entre sus dedos.

— No tenía ningún sueño hasta que volviste a mí, que bueno es estar en los tuyos. Ahora vivirás conmigo, te llevaré a tantos lugares, te compraremos ropa, y quiero que estudies aquí, para eso necesitas presentar un examen, además de tramitar tantos papeles. Mentiremos un poco sobre tu edad, no creo que acepten que tienes 372 años.

— Recuerda que tengo 22 y soy más chico que tú. Aunque recuerdo haberte visto como si fueras un niño asustado.

— Fue mi primera vez, ¿qué esperabas? Usaste una navaja.

— Para cortar tu ropa, miedoso. De todas formas te gustó.

— Me enamoré de ti.

— También yo, como podría evitarlo, siempre tan idiota, tierno e inocente, es imposible no sentir nada.

Desde ese momento vivimos en la universidad donde Tetsuhiro estudiaba historia del arte, mientras yo preparaba mi examen de ingreso estudiando tantos conocimientos nuevos sobre el futuro. Algunas veces entré a sus clases, para darme cuenta que esas cosas no eran lo mío, yo decidí ingresar a la licenciatura de agricultura el siguiente año, me esforcé bastante, también tuve un excelente profesor particular que me ayudó en tantas cosas difíciles. Conseguí entrar y luego él mismo me siguió cambiando de carrera con tal de estar juntos en las clases, argumentando que él ya había estudiado historia del arte, sólo no tenía el título. Aprendimos juntos y nos dedicamos a la investigación en la universidad, es realmente agradable vivir con él. Todos los días son nuestros, a veces me gusta abusar de él y amarrarlo para complacer mis caprichos, pero él nunca pone resistencia, se divierte conmigo. Hay tantas cosas por aprender de este mundo, pero lo mejor de todo es que él está para enseñármelas, incluso me comentó que podemos ser más que una pareja, es posible ser esposos….

.

POV MORINAGA.

Mamá estaba junto con Souichi, no pude hablar no parecía real todo esto, quizá es un sueño que manifiesta mis deseos.

— ¿No nos dejarás entrar? Preguntó Souichi.

Al escuchar su voz fue demasiado para mí, las cosas dieron vueltas y todo se volvió negro. Muy bajito cosquilleó mi oreja con unas palabras tiernas:

— Despierta mi bello durmiente.

Unos inconfundibles labios dulces se posaron en los míos. Abrí inmediatamente mis ojos para abrazarlo, esperaba fuera real, necesitaba creer que sí.

— Yo me retiro, deben tener tanto de que hablar. — Expresó mamá.

— Mamá espera…— Dije mientras ella se alejaba.

— Hablamos mañana hijo…— Dijo en la distancia.

Mamá se fue y volvimos a besarnos ¿Todo era real? Lo supe en el instante en que me miré en sus ojos, estaba yo en ellos, había tantos sentimientos que no se habían expresado, los cuales fueron dichos sin necesidad de las palabras, como si el hecho de perderme entre los ojos miel de Souichi me comunicara todo lo que piensa. Lloró para decirme lo mucho que había extrañado mi compañía, al igual que yo la suya.

Sin darme cuenta estábamos en mi habitación, yo tenía un deseo ardiente por entregarle mi ser, anhelaba sentir su cálida humedad. Los besos con tanta pasión, pero también llenos de nuestro amor invadieron cada parte de mi corazón. Supe por fin que todo era verdad, tenía al hombre que amaba para compartir mi vida. Se entregó completamente a mí, permitió mi dominio, estar unidos se siente tan natural, casi percibo su propio placer a través de su mirada cargada de pasión, pero no se detuvo ahí, sino que al besarlo todo aumento bombeando a cada parte de mí un éxtasis increíble que se extendió, hasta correrme sin darme cuenta. La excitación que tenía se hacía muy grande, sin que me tocara, un dulce beso me prendió tanto que pude continuar para complacerlo. Sabía que hacer a donde moverme, me tocaba el rostro con una de sus manos y con la otra sujetaba mi espalda, su amor rudo parecía desvanecerse en medio de sus gemidos placenteros que me enloquecen. Completamente solos en el mundo para entregarnos el amor, la tranquilidad y la felicidad, pero protegidos en nuestra unión, la cual nos llenaba por completo. Su orgasmo finalmente llegó apretando mi erección arrastrándome a su placer, el cual robé directamente de sus labios entregando el mío a los suyos. Nos separé para tomar aire y decirle tantas cosas que me había guardado:

— Te amo… te amo tanto, te extrañe, pensé que jamás podría verte otra vez. No sé cómo llegaste, pero si no lo hubieras hecho mi vida estaría incompleta. Souichi de verdad estás a… — Con tanto que decir el me tapó la boca, con su mirada nerviosa y emocionada.

— Te amo Tetsuhiro.

Jamás imaginé que pudiera escuchar esa frase, pero la dijo de una manera tan natural y perfecta. El amor que creí perdido volvía a mí para declarar su plenitud, completaba los huecos de mi corazón, pensar en tantas imágenes de nosotros, saber que realmente tenía razón de creer en la correspondencia de nuestros sentimientos. Me invadió completamente la emoción que lo abracé y lloré su hombro.

— ¿Por qué lloras? No seas tonto, te acabo de confesar mí amor y no dices nada.

— Sou.. ichi… lo siento… soy tan tonto… perdón, te necesito para ser feliz. También te amo.

— Mi cadera duele, ¿te puedes bajar ya?

Recosté mi cabeza sobre su brazo y abracé su cuerpo charlando sobre lo que ocurrió en el pasado. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al reclamar mi decisión de entregar mi alma para su deseo. Luego explicó que llegó gracias a su anhelo de estar a mi lado junto con el mío. Abandonó su vida por completo para compartirla conmigo, no había mayor prueba que me demostrara que nada podría separarnos jamás. Además de que sus sueños, al igual que los míos son con él.

Vivimos bastante tiempo en la universidad, estudió muy duro para aprender tantas cosas que yo sabía desde la escuela elemental, pero siempre ha sido muy dedicado en el estudio. Aprendió tantas cosas sobre el futuro que pareciera que siempre fue de esta época. Al poco tiempo ingresó en la licenciatura de agricultura, y yo lo seguí para estar a su lado todo el tiempo, él le agradó estar juntos hasta en los estudios, participamos como investigadores algunos años hasta que nos fuimos a trabajar en una empresa privada, compramos una enorme casa en el campo y le pedí formalizar nuestra relación uniendo nuestras vidas en un ritual tan mágico como el que nos hizo conocernos, donde nos declararon esposos a los ojos de todo el mundo, por el resto de nuestros días.

FIN

Nota del autor:

Para todos los que leyeron, les agradezco siempre leer tanta miel y cosas locas que se me ocurren. Debo decirles que sufrí muchísimo con esta historia, leí más de lo que escribí, investigue sobre Reino unido, en la actualidad, sobre Inglaterra en 1664 y adelante. Las cosas históricas que menciono son reales, evidentemente que la magia y hechizos son parte de la ficción, pero en general fue difícil; no obstante me divertí muchísimo al escribir esto, ya que quizá fue demasiado largo, pero salió en un tiempo record. Como todas las veces Gaby nos regaló dos increíbles imágenes que nos permitieron transformar en realidad lo que sólo podíamos ver en la imaginación, nos transportó a dos momentos increíbles que se volvieron tan hermosos a través de sus ojos. Espero que no les pareciera una historia trillada de su declaración de amor, quise que fuera innovadora con respecto a mis otras historias, los transformé un poco, al tirano sumiso en tirano fogoso. Morinaga tan tierno e inocente me derritió el corazón. Lo he leído ya varias veces puesto que me encantó. Quizá después les dé una continuación ya que amé a estos personajes, todo depende de la aceptación de ustedes. Espero que quedaran atrapados como yo en el hechizo de año nuevo para vivir la dulce pasión de su amor invencible, me despido deseando encantarlos con más nuevas historias ¿Qué parte les gustó más? Espero sus respuestas.

Agradezco a tantos lindos comentarios de Naomi Soto, Akiomi yuko, Ce1e, Soushi-chan, Anna, Vesania Licantropia, Liz Prik, CarlaPink87, Fan Atala, Jeanine Aedo, Alexandra Díaz, Tsuruga Lian, Rasec Draco Di Nod, Leyvi Luz Gerardo Ozuna, Kary Map, Adriana Yukumi Koizumi Gonzalez, Maribel Encarnacion, Ines Carbajal, Danny Tsukino y por supuesto mi querida amiga Gabriela Ibarra que aportó muchas ideas.


End file.
